One Regret From Yesterday That Grows In Time
by vonniebeth
Summary: It was one night that will affect Jade and Beck forever. AU. First Victorious fic. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**hola! So, I am a newcomer in the Victorious fandom, leaving a fandom that bullied me until I cried. I took a few months off writing and decided to try a new fandom. Anywho, this first chapter is kind of an intro to what I think is interesting. I kind of suck at intros though. Lemme know what YOU think. I got the idea while watching iParty With Victorious haha. I rated it T cuz of language and some suggestive content (haha, swearing Victorious). PLEASE be nice in the reviews. This is my 100th fic too, not that it's a big deal. Thank you for taking time to read this and please review**

It was morning at Hollywood Arts. Students were entering the school and going to their lockers, preparing for yet another "fabulous" day of school. Jade West, though, had other plans. She walked into the girls' bathroom, hoping to be alone, but saw two girls blabbering about their weekend plans. Jade rolled her green eyes furiously. "Get out!" she demanded. The two girls left, not knowing why they were being forced to leave. Jade checked to make sure the stalls were clear, and then locked the door of the bathroom. She opened her purse and took out a box she bought the other night. Inside that box was a pregnancy test. Nervously, she entered a stall, wondering how she ended up facing this in the first place.

* * *

><p>*flashback, 3 weeks ago*<p>

Beck was sleeping in his trailer when he heard a knock on the door. He woke up slowly and looked at the clock. "1:45 AM?" he muttered. He got up and opened the door, expecting to see a burglar but, instead, saw a teary-eyed Jade. "Jade? What happened? Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright!" Jade snapped miserably.

Beck put his finger to her lips. "Shh, you'll wake the neighbors. Come on in." Beck led Jade inside his trailer, shut the door and sat her on his bed. Now, what's the matter?"

Jade wiped her eyes. "It's my parents," she sighed. "They got into another fight."

"Oh, no! Jade, that's horrible…"

"You haven't heard the worst. Beck, the fight was about me. My father said that I wasn't normal and that I should go to fucking Northridge to get my mind straightened out. My mother says that I'm unique, but my immaturity caused me to be unlovable. I concluded that they didn't love me, so I came here." Jade paused. "Beck, am I unlovable?"

Beck wrapped his arms tightly around Jade. "Of course you're not unlovable. You never let this stuff bother you before. You know that I love you, especially your uniqueness. And I don't think you're immature… usually."

Jade smiled. "Thanks, Beck." She rested her head on his shoulder. "And I love you too."

After being in Beck's warm embrace for awhile, Jade pulled away and Beck let go. "Are you going to be alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jade sighed. "Hey, can I spend the night? I kind of don't wanna be near my parents right now."

Beck nodded. "If you're sure they won't mind…"

"Of course they won't."

Beck and Jade fell asleep on the bed. A short while later, Jade woke up and suddenly felt intimacy between her and Beck. She rolled over slightly towards Beck and slowly tried to take his shirt off. Beck stirred awake and mumbled, "Jade, what are you doing?"

"I like seeing you shirtless," Jade whispered.

Beck immediately sat up. "Jade," he said firmly. "I know what you're up to. I love you to death, but… are you sure we're ready?' Jade nodded and Beck sighed. "Positively sure?"

"Yes, Beck, I am positively sure," Jade responded, trying not to sound annoyed.

Beck nodded, hoping that his instinct was right. "Alright…"

*end flashback*

* * *

><p>Jade tapped her fingers on the sink. The box said results would take up to two minutes. She nervously bit her lip, silently praying that it would be negative. Missing one period can't exactly mean that she was pregnant, right? She began to pace a little, looking at her phone every few seconds to see if time was up. When two minutes finally passed, Jade slowly looked at the test and saw a tiny, pink plus sign appear in the window. "No," she whispered. "Aw, fuck. No!" She heard the bell ring, but she didn't care. She put threw everything in her purse, unlocked the bathroom door and ran to hide herself in the janitor's closet, where she could go cry without anyone seeing her.<p>

**well, that's what I got. I know that Jade is not a big crier, but I think it just makes sense in the end. As a warning, Jade will be slightly OOC for the next few chapters, but, hey! _Anyone_ who finds out that they're 16 and pregnant would be too. So, I'll shut up now**


	2. Chapter 1: I Am in Misery

**so, the internet was being an idiot and not letting me submit documents the past few days, but anyway… YES! I'm SO glad that people are reading this, and I found that there were over 100 hits on the first day! That makes me REALLY happy; I did a happy dance! Thank you all SO much! Here's another chapter (I'll try to update again as soon as possible). As a warning, there is some mention of abortion (c'mon, it's Jade), but there will be nothing more than the mentions. Promise**

* * *

><p>Morning classes flew by and soon it was lunch. Cat, Tori, André, Beck and Robbie (with Rex in tow) gathered at the lunch table. "Hey, have any of you seen Jade today?" André asked. "She and I were supposed to meet during study hall this morning, but she never showed up."<p>

Beck groaned. "She promised me that she would never play hooky again, and she would've texted if she was sick."

"She might be in the closet," Cat suggested.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Why would she be in there?"

"I dunno, but this morning, when I was walking to class, I thought I heard somebody sobbing in there. Maybe it was Jade."

"But Jade ain't a crier," Rex said. "The only feelings that chica has is anger and fury."

"Rex!" Robbie reprimanded, glaring at the puppet furiously. He then glanced to his friends. "Shouldn't somebody go find out, see it she's alright?"

"I nominate Tori," André said.

As everyone else nodded in agreement, Tori's jaw dropped. "And why me?" she demanded.

"Cuz you're a good listener. Maybe she'll open up to you."

"Plus," Rex said. "Jade already doesn't like you, so it would be no big deal if…"

"Rex!" Tori shouted. She looked around the lunch table to see if anyone else would go. When no one said anything, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go." And Tori walked away angrily.

The friends watched Tori leave. "She looks mad," Cat said.

No one responded.

* * *

><p>Tori walked past the janitor's closet and, sure enough, heard somebody crying miserably. She opened the door slowly. "Hello?" she called gently.<p>

"Go away!" a familiar voice yelled angrily.

"Jade, is that you? What's the matter?"

Jade appeared from behind a garbage can, her face tear-streaked, her make-up smeared, and her eyes showing anger. "Vega," she said slowly. "If you have ANY respect for me, you will turn around, go out the door and 'leave'."

Tori was shocked, but refused to be shot down. "Fine, I will 'leave'… but you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't HAVE to do anything, but if you must know… your FACE is what's wrong."

Tori paused. "Okay, that was rude... but Jade, everybody is worried about you. André and Beck are wondering where the hell you are."

"So? Let them wonder. I don't wanna be found and I don't wanna talk."

"Oh, so do I have to get the guidance counsellor involved with you missing all your morning classes?"

Jade's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

Jade sighed. "If I tell you, you must SWEAR that you won't tell anybody. Not even Beck."

Tori nodded, then tilted her head in confusion. "Beck? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, um…" Jade suddenly had no idea why she was about to tell Tori, but the look that came upon Tori's face made her think she already knew. "Beck and I are…"

Tori nodded. "Having a baby? When you couldn't say it, I thought that's what all the shiz was about." Tori grinned. "That's so exciting for you guys! Of course, since you're only 16…"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Tori, I don't wanna have a baby."

Tori stopped smiling. "Oh. Well, still…"

"Tori, I wanna get an abortion."

Tori gasped. "Oh, no! Jade, you can't just…"

"It's my body, and I'll do with it as I want."

"Yes, but that baby is also Beck's. You should talk to him about it!"

"But I don't want him to know! It's… it's…" Jade's eyes flooded with tears. "It's embarrassing, alright? No other student here is pregnant and, a few months from now, everyone is gonna know." Jade started crying. "Also, you said you would leave after I told you what was wrong. So just leave!"

Jade slumped into a corner and Tori sat down next to her. "Jade, I'm really sorry," Tori said softly.

"Sorry doesn't fix life's problems," Jade sniffled. "And why are you still here?"

Tori sighed. "I just wanted you to know that, whether or not you have this baby, that I'm here for you."

Jade looked at Tori as if she was crazy, but she somehow felt touched that Tori had said something to her like that. "Really?" Tori nodded. "Wow. Um, thank you, Tori. Means a lot."

"You're welcome." Tori stood up and extended her hand out to Jade. "Will you come to lunch now?"

"Why should I bother?" Tori cocked an eyebrow at her and Jade sighed. "Fine… but I don't need your hand. I can still stand up on my own." She walked toward the door, then looked back at Tori. "Remember, Tori. You swore to never tell anyone."

Tori nodded. "My lips are sealed."


	3. Chapter 2: Easier Than Telling the Truth

**I really hope nobody is planning on killing me! Haha! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but I've been insanely busy. I'm doing this three week work-study program at my school and have to get up every weekday morning at 7 (which nobody wants to do during the summer...), so I've been spending my free time sleeping. So please bear with me til this program ends (aka Friday!). (: To make up for my lack of updating, here's a nice, long chapter. Oh, and thanks for the 600+ hits! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>A week passed since Tori promised to not speak of Jade's "issue", but as more days passed, the more Tori gave Jade the you-need-to-tell look. Jade knew Tori was right and was beginning to feel pressured to tell. Either that or it was that morning sickness. Whichever the reason was, she had no clue how to tell him, and to prevent herself from saying something stupid, she spent more time with Tori.<p>

* * *

><p>One morning, Jade was sitting on the main stairs with Beck and André, not feeling like herself, when Mr. Sikowitz walked past them, wearing a leprechaun suit. "Top o' the morning, Jade, Beck and André!" he said gleefully. "I hope you lads and lassie are ready to do some 'family life' improvs today!"<p>

"Sure," Jade muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Um, why are you wearing a leprechaun suit?" André asked with curiosity. "It's only September."

Mr. Sikowitz paused. "The only question is," he said slowly. "Why aren't YOU wearing one?" He grinned. "See you later."

Mr. Sikowitz walked away and André shrugged. "Mr. Sikowitz sure is psycho today." He stood up. "I better get going. I promised Cat I'd help her with her new song this morning. I'll catch ya later."

André left and Beck looked at Jade, who suddenly turned pale. "Hey, Jade, are you feeling alright?" he asked with concern.

Jade sighed. "It's just another day," she responded.

"But you look sick! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Absol-" Jade suddenly felt a wave of nausea. "Excuse me," she muttered as she ran into the girls' bathroom. She entered a stall, pulled her hair back, put her head over the toilet and threw up. As soon as she finished, she sighed miserably and flushed, hoping nobody had noticed. Of course, she was proven wrong when a petite blond with green eyes looked at her when Jade approached the sink to rinse her mouth. "Did you just throw up?" the blond asked.

"What's it to you?" Jade grumbled as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Well, puking up our breakfast won't help you lose weight. Trust me." Jade gave the blond a death stare and the blond winced. "Oh, I wasn't saying you were fat. You're skinny!" The blond smiled. "My name is Mary Little, but people call me Muffy. I just moved here from Alabama. What's your name?"

Jade spat the water into the sink. "Jade West." She dried her mouth with the back of her hand. "And I don't like petite, optimistic blonds from Alabama."

Jade walked out of the bathroom and Muffy watched. "I'll see you later, Jade!" she called.

Jade went back to the main stairs and found that everyone was gone. "That takes care of that," she said as she grabbed her book bag off the ground.

"There you are," a familiar voice called. Jade turned around and saw Beck running up to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"I, uh…" Jade sighed. "I threw up, alright?"

Beck winced. "Are you okay?"

"Beck, I am fine! Would you quit asking me how I am, and if I'm okay?"

"Fine," Beck sighed. "But Jade, you haven't been acting like yourself lately and I'm very worried about you. You've been too quiet and you're hanging out with Tori, whom you despise. And you threw up! Are you sure there isn't something that you want to tell me?"

_Just say it…_ Jade thought. "No," she said.

Beck sighed. "Alright." He shook his head. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Alrighty class," Mr. Sikowitz greeted the improv class later that day. "Today, we will be performing 'family life' improvs. Starting us off today will be…" Mr. Sikowitz scanned the room. "Beck and Jade!"<p>

The class clapped as Beck and Jade walked to the front of the classroom. Jade suddenly felt nauseous again, but she hoped that she could fight it off. She looked at Beck and, to her dismay, he rolled his eyes as he knocked on the wall. "Honey, I'm home!" he said with a French accent.

"Sweetheart!" Jade responded with a sweet girl, country accent. "It's about time you got home. The kids Ginny, Jenny, Jimmy and Johnny have been a handful."

"Of course they were." Beck grunted. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I've got the most wonderfullest news!"

"Are you moving out? Getting a job? Are the kids going to military school?"

"No, no and no!"

"Well, tell me what it is!"

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but she suddenly froze. Then, like word vomit, she blurted out, "My, the two of us gonna be havin' a baby!"

Beck groaned. "Oh, not again! You hick, we already have four troublemaking kids, and you want to add another?"

"Well, it's not like I…"

"Say no more, hillbilly! We are NOT gonna raise another baby together!"

For some reason, Jade felt hurt, as if Beck actually meant it! She felt like she was going to cry. "Fine, you croissant-eating jerk!" she cried as she ran out of the classroom.

"Scene!" Beck said in his real accent. The class clapped and Beck waited for Jade to come back, but then realized that she probably wasn't. "Mr. Sikowitz, may I go to the bathroom?" he asked. Mr. Sikowitz nodded, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Jade?" Beck called as he walked through the hallway. He looked around and found Jade, sitting and sobbing by the drinking fountain. "Jade, what's the matter?"<p>

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jade snapped.

"Jade, I will leave you alone all you want after you tell me what your problem is." All of a sudden, Beck gasped. "Jade, no!"

Jade nodded. "It's true…"

"Your father is sending you to Northridge."

"Yeah…" Jade shook her head. "I mean, no! Beck, what I said in the improv…"

"About me being a croissant-eating jerk?"

"No." Jade lowered her voice. "About the two of us having a baby."

"Oh." Beck nodded, but then his eyes grew wide. "Jade!" he gasped, trying to piece everything together mentally. "Then that explains why…"

"I'm so sorry!" Jade sobbed, tears filling her eyes. "I should have told you about this as soon as I found out!"

Beck put his arm around Jade lightly as she began to cry hysterically. "Jade," he muttered. "It's alright. I mean, it's not alright that you're going to have a baby in high school, but everything is going to be fine. I love you and I love our little baby in the making, and I'll always be here for you."

Jade tried to smile at Beck. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm still sorry."

"Jade, there's no need to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry, since it is sort of my fault. But hey, think about it! You'd be a great mom..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You'd be a better dad than me being a good mom."

"Nonsense!" Beck thought a moment. "Speaking of mom and dad, have you told your parents?"

"Nope," Jade said confidently. "And I'm not going to."

"Jade…"

"What? They don't care about me anyway!" Beck cocked an eyebrow at Jade. "Fine… but you have to come with me!"

* * *

><p>**again, I'm SO sorry for lack of updates. I'll try to put another chapter up within the week**<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: You Get Mad, You Get Strong

**jeez, no updates in a month? I am SOOO sorry! I should have updated three weeks ago, but somehow I became busier than I thought I was going to be and then I lost the notebook that I was writing this in and when I found it, this chapter was torn out… but no matter. Here's the chapter I owe you. Also, this will probably be the last chapter that Jade will be extremely OOC. At least for awhile… haha**

* * *

><p>That evening at the West household, Jade looked into the living room from the foyer, where her parents were sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. She turned to Beck. "I can't tell them!" she whispered.<p>

"Yes you can," Beck replied, staring at his girlfriend lovingly. "Besides, they'll have to know sooner or later."

Jade gasped excitedly. "Can we do later?"

"Nope!" Beck led Jade into the living room, which caught the attention of Jade's parents. Beck forced on a smile. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. West."

Mr. West nodded while Mrs. West waved. "Hey kids," she said. "How's it going, Beck?"

Beck suddenly frowned and swallowed. "Um… it's going fine…"

Mrs. West cocked her head. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Beck blurted out, but he shook his head. "I mean… uh…"

"Mom, Dad," Jade cut him off, not meeting anybody's eyes. "We have some news for you."

Mr. West put his newspaper down and looked sharply at Jade. "You're not getting married, are you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"No," she replied in an annoyed tone. Then she took a deep breath, looked at Beck and said, "We're kind of, uh… having a baby…"

Mrs. West gasped as Mr. West got up from the couch and grabbed Jade by the shoulders angrily. "Jade Andrea West! What do you mean 'we're kind of having a baby'? Why would you do such a stupid thing? How the hell do you expect to get into a good college now? We should have never sent you to that damn Hollywood Arts!"

Jade tried to squirm free. "Dad, I…"

"What? You know, sleeping with a guy does not give you a reputation. It just makes you a whore, and we did not raise you to be a whore!"

Jade broke herself free, angered by the way her father was talking to her. "Dad, I didn't know that this was going to happen! Do you think I want to be pregnant and give birth and raise a baby in high school? It's not like you and Mom ever gave a fuck about what I did anyway!"

Silence reigned for a full-minute before Mr. West said in an angrier tone, "Jade, we're your parents! You don't have the right to talk to us that way! God forbid that your kid treats you the way you treat us."

"Well, you sure as hell don't ACT like parents! And it won't. Wanna know why? Cuz I'll give this baby what it deserves." Jade turned to leave. "Loving parents."

Jade walked out with Beck close behind. "Wait!" Mrs. West said. "Jade, are you saying that we don 't love you?"

"You said it, not me. Never once did you support me in my dreams of being a playwright and an actress. Plus, I overheard you say that I was abnormal and immature."

"Jade, we didn 't mean that…"

"Then why did you say it?" There was a long period of silence. "Exactly."

Jade ran upstairs, leaving Beck alone with Jade's parents. Beck backed away. "I'll go see if she's alright," he said.

"Not so fast!" Mr. West called after him. "What exactly are the two of you planning to do with the baby?"

"Um… keep it, I guess…"

"So, you are going to pay for all the expenses at 16?"

"Why not? We can do it! I'll get a job, and so will Jade."

Mr. West was quiet for a moment. "Alright," he said. "But if anything bad happens to my daughter…" Mr. West mimed cutting his head off.

Beck nodded, then ran upstairs, officially scared of Jade's father.

* * *

><p>**I know this chapter was shorter than usual, but I have major plans. And I also wanna take this time to wish a happy happy birthday to my friend Invisible Girl 12! This isn't a present, of course. You're gonna have to wait til orientation next week for that! (: **<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: My Boyfriend's Brother

**I'm baack! I know it's been forever, but I have a legit excuse: With school in full swing, I needed time to do homework (or is that procrastinate?). Looks like it's gonna be weekend updates only until Thanksgiving break or whenever I have days off, but I don't think it'll take me very long to write the story, despite how long it took me to update. All the homework I had was a "welcome to senior year" present, I guess. Plus I had a slight case of writer's block. I'm REALLY sorry for the wait. I should be on top of updating from now on. Oh, and since this is AU, I decided to give Beck an older brother. AU is fun! Haha. Hasta pronto**

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Tori called at school a few days later.<p>

Jade groaned as she looked at Tori from her locker. She had spent the last few days feeling nauseous, whether it was from morning sickness or being nervous about what her father had said to Beck, she was unsure. When Tori got to her, Jade blurted out, "What do you want, Vega?"

Tori felt slightly intimidated, but she said, "I heard you told your parents the other night. How did that go?"

Jade rolled her eyes furiously. "Since when is everything your business? I may have told you first, but that doesn't make us friends."

Tori backed away, looking frightened. "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later…"

"Bye!" Jade said loudly, causing Tori to start running. As soon as Tori disappeared, she let out a pitiful sigh. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what?" Beck asked from behind her.

Jade turned around in surprise, and tried to explain defensively, "Well… you know…"

Beck nodded. "Right." He lowered his voice. "So… have you scheduled any doctor appointments yet?"

Jade opened her mouth as if she was going to say "yes", but she said, "No."

"Well, we must schedule one soon, just to make sure everything is alright. In fact, if you're uncomfortable asking your parents to do it, we can ask mine, or my older brother."

Jade crinkled her eyebrows. "You have an older brother?"

"Yeah. His name is Chase, and he lives in San Diego. He can probably help us out."

Jade thought a moment. "Fine, we'll ask him."

Beck smiled. "Alright. We'll go visit him after school." He turned to leave.

Jade grabbed his arm. "Wait! Today?"

"Is something wrong with today?" Beck wanted to know.

Jade's face fell. "No."

Beck shook his arm free. "Okay then. I'll meet you in the parking lot at 2:45 then."

* * *

><p>2:45 came, and Jade and Beck made the two hour trip to San Diego. The whole time, Jade was nervous and unsure about meeting Beck's brother with the situation at hand. As soon as they arrived at Chase's house, Jade sighed. "Beck?" Jade said.<p>

"Yeah?" Beck responded.

"Don't you think Chase might be… um… shocked? What if he becomes so shocked he says no? What if…"

"C'mon, Jade. Let's go," Beck cut her off.

Beck and Jade approached the front door and Beck knocked. A moment later the door opened, and a muscular, older version of Beck stood in front of them. "Hey kiddo!" the guy said happily. "What a pleasant surprise." He looked at Jade, who was glaring. "And who is this?"

"Chase," Beck began. "This is my girlfriend, Jade. We've been together for two years."

Chase held his hand forward. "Nice to meet you, Jade." Jade shook his hand a bit too firmly. He clasped his hand. "Man, you've got a grip! Well, come on in. The game is about to start."

The three of them went into the living room and sat on the couch, where the Lakers game was on the TV. As soon as it went to commercial, Beck said, "Hey Chase, we have a favor to ask of you."

Chase groaned. "Do you need money?"

"Uh, no. You see… um…"

"Jade's pregnant," Chase said assertively.

Jade's eyes grew wide and she looked at Chase bitterly. "How did you know that?" she demanded, beginning to tug on her clothes. "It's not obvious, is it?"

Chase laughed. "Not in that sense. But you have that look in your eye that all women that are having babies get. I remember that from when my girlfriend Alice was having our baby…" He sighed. "How sweet that was."

Jade and Beck looked at each other. "Chase, you and Alice," Beck said slowly. "What happened?"

"We broke up," he responded. "Soon after our daughter Lillian was born. Alice got accepted into a scholarship program at Harvard and we realized that trying to keep a long distance relationship would be really hard. However, we both agreed that, until Alice returns from the scholarship program, I keep custody of Lillian."

As if on cue, a little girl with honey-blonde hair and brown eyes ran in. "Daddy!" she said, climbing onto Chase's lap. "I love you!"

Chase hugged the little girl. "I love you too, Lilly-Lu." He then set her back on the floor. "Go on to the back to the backyard. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okey-dokey!" She walked on out, looking at Jade and Beck. "Hi," she said shyly as she left.

Beck looked at Chase. "She is adorable," he said.

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "She's just like her mother." He nodded. "So, what's the favor?"

"Would you please help us out with scheduling doctor appointments? Since Jade and I are underage, we can't do it ourselves… at least not legally."

Chase put his palm up. "Say no more. I will be glad to. Did you want to use my insurance too? I don't mind."

Jade shrugged. "Sure," she said.

Chase nodded. "Alright then." He thought a moment. "Do you know how far along you are?" Jade shook her head. "Oh." He glanced at hit watch. "Well, I better go to the backyard. Lillian's waiting for me."

"And we better go," Beck said. "It's a long drive from here to LA, and I have a project to finish." He and Chase high-fived. "Later, man."

"See ya, little dude. Nice to meet you, Jade." Chase waved.

Jade forced a smile. "You too," she said. As soon as the door shut behind them, Jade frowned. "Wow…" she mumbled.

Beck looked at her. "You alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just…" Jade paused. "Your brother is nothing like you. He's so stuck-up. Did you see how he talked to Lillian?"

"Aw, he's just not used to having to take care of a little girl. Then again, when we were kids, he always got everything." Beck sighed. "But I have something he doesn't have."

"What's that?" Jade asked curiously as she climbed into the car.

Beck got into the driver's seat and took Jade's hand. "I have you."

Jade smiled, but then she glanced at her watch. "5:30. We better hit the road."

Beck started the car. "Right."

* * *

><p>**sorry for that awkward ending. Again, I'm so sorry that school had me all tangled up with updates. I'll probably be updating more frequently now that I have the school year under control. Sorry for all the delays I had. See you next time :D**<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Trying to Find a Hand to Hold

**WHAT? She updated already? OH YES I DID! :D After publishing the last chapter, I got this idea, but I had stuff to do last week. Blame APspan, not me. Anywho, thank you to all who've read, subscribed, favorited and reviewed this story so far! Y'all have made me feel welcome on my return to writing fanfiction (: **

* * *

><p>Three weeks later after school was the first doctor's appointment. Chase had promised them that he would take care of checking them in ahead of time, which gave Beck and Jade time to drive out to the doctor's office, which was about a half-hour away from Hollywood Arts. As soon as they arrived, Jade felt really unsure about going. "Do we have to go today?" she whispered.<p>

Beck grabbed Jade's hand lovingly. "Yep," he replied. "Why? What are you worried about?"

"Well, for starters, I've never seen this doctor before. I don't know what he or she is like! Secondly, what if…"

Beck shook his head, trying not to laugh. "You've certainly became a lot more worried since you found out you were pregnant." He sighed. "Come on. Everything will be fine." He kissed Jade lightly on the cheek. "I promise."

Jade looked grateful. "Thank you," she said quietly, but she snapped out of it. "Well, let's go get this over with."

* * *

><p>Soon, the two of them were called out of the waiting room (where the magazines were either about parenting or medicine, and the TV was occupied by an old man watching golf) and were placed into an examination room (where the magazine topics were about automobiles, children activities and parenting). Out of boredom, Beck picked up one of the parenting magazines and started flipping through it. Jade gave him a Look, of which Beck responded, "What? We ARE gonna be parents soon…"<p>

Jade rolled her eyes, but realized that Beck was right. She sighed. "This child is gonna be screwed having us as parents," she muttered.

"Aww, don't think like that!" Beck said, drawing his hand through her black hair. "Our kid's gonna come out great!"

"But we're sixteen years old!" Jade exclaimed. "What if Dad is right?"

"Jade, your father is not right. And who cares if we're sixteen? We can do it, and by the time the baby is born, we'll be seventeen!"

"YOU will be seventeen. I just turned sixteen a few months ago."

Beck paused, trying to figure out what Jade meant. "How far along are you again?"

Jade was getting ready to yell at him when the door opened, and a young, blonde woman carrying a clipboard walked in. "Hello," she said in a friendly tone. "I'm Dr. Stella Magellan." She extended her hand out to Jade. "You must be Jade West." Jade shook Dr. Stella's hand a little too firmly, causing Dr. Stella to giggle. "Nice grip, girl." She looked at Beck. "And you are?"

Beck smiled. "I'm Beck Oliver, Jade's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you!" They shook hands and Dr. Stella cleared her throat and looked at her clipboard. "So, according to what I'm reading here, Jade, you're having a baby. Is this correct?"

Jade looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah…" she responded.

"Okay. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, alright?" Jade nodded. "Cool! Alright, how far along are you?"

"I don't know!" Jade said crabbily, but she looked at Beck. "Beck, when was the last time we…"

Dr. Stella put her palm up. "No, no! None of that! We can figure that out later. Let's just continue."

Dr. Stella asked more questions and Jade tried not to be so sarcastic. She couldn't help herself at times. _These questions are so stupid, _she thought. Then Dr. Stella went to perform an ultrasound to figure out how far along she was. Jade looked at Beck, thinking, _Are we crazy?_

"Well, Jade," Dr. Stella said after a short while. "I'm guesstimating that you are about two months along, according to the measurements I'm getting and the answers you gave me, if you answered them truthfully."

Jade nodded. "Kay," she said. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet," Dr. Stella giggled. "Everything seems to be fine with the baby, but we need to make sure that you go through a healthy pregnancy, especially since you're under the age of seventeen, which can cause many problems." She went to her clipboard and took out a couple of pamphlets. "Here are what you need to do to ensure a healthy pregnancy." She smiled. "There is one for each trimester."

Jade looked at them, rolling her eyes at the horrible, cartoon-like illustrations on the covers. "These look like what you would give a child in pain," Jade said in a flat, straightforward tone.

Dr. Stella shrugged. "The information is what matters," she said. "And you may leave now. See you next time."

Jade got up and left, Beck following. They checked-out and got into Beck's car. Jade put her head on the back of the seat, while Beck shook his head. "That went well," Beck said.

"Yeah," Jade said sarcastically. "I really don't like that Dr. Stella. She's worse than Tori!"

"But you hardly know her." Beck started the car and began to drive. "I bet if you got to know her better, she wouldn't seem as bad."

"Then explain why I still don't like Tori."

Beck sighed. "Jade, that's not the point! You're gonna be with Dr. Stella with another seven months. Could you try to be a little bit nicer to her?"

Jade groaned. "Alright… but for us, not for her."

Beck nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>**I know, lame ending. I've been going through a lot lately, and I feel bad that APspan had me tied down last week. See you next time :D **<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: You Drive Me Crazy

**Happy Sunday, friends! Yes, I decided to call all of you friends. I'm in a sappy mood. Anywho, I'm sorry that this chapter seems a little filler-ish, but my original plan was to take a time jump. I figured that it wouldn't be fair to do that without warning, so the **time jump will be next chapter**. Muffy is being placed back into the story (see Chapter 2, though it's technically 3). Also, as always, thank you for reading. It makes me happy to know people like reading this**

* * *

><p>The days passing were nothing special. Jade's parents stopped talking to her, Mr. Sikowitz was acting weirder than usual and Cat was being… Cat, until, one Friday after school, Jade was at her locker when someone tapped her shoulder. Jade brushed her shoulder off, and the person giggled. "Hi, Jade!" a voice with a Southern accent said.<p>

Jade closed her eyes, sighed quietly and looked back, only to see Muffy Little, her blond hair tied into a low ponytail. "Hi," Jade said flatly as she turned back to her locker.

Muffy smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight," she said optimistically.

Jade immediately slammed her locker, turned back to Muffy and crossed her arms. "Why would you want to hang out with me?" Jade demanded.

Muffy was startled. "Because…" She paused. "Because I want to be friends with you."

Jade snickered. "Hun, that wouldn't happen even if my life depended on it."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't like you."

Jade began to walk away and Muffy ran after her. "Wait up!" she shouted. "You don't even know me that well! We can go get a slice of pizza!"

"Pizza is gross," Jade replied.

"Watch a movie then?"

"There's nothing good playing."

"How about frozen yogurt? Everybody likes frozen yogurt!"

"I'm lactose-intolerant."

"Then let's go shopping!"

"I hate shopping!"

Muffy sighed. "We can go to my house. My parents are gone for the weekend and my sisters are back at their college campuses. We can throw a really wild party, invite all our friends, drink… you in?"

Jade was really intrigued by the idea, but, without thinking, she said, "And what makes you think I'm into underage drinking?"

Muffy stared blankly just as Cat appeared from around the corner, holding a pail filled with glitter glue. "Hi guys!" Cat said excitedly. "Jade, I see you've met my cousin, Bella."

Jade gave Cat a weird look. "Cat, this person's name is Muffy and what the hell are you doing with that glitter glue?"

Cat looked at Muffy observantly. "Oh yeah. You're Muffy. Bella goes to Harvard." She looked back at Jade. "Mr. Sikowitz asked me to get glitter for his music video cover of a song by…" Cat looked at her palm, where she wrote the name of the artist. "Key dollar sign ha."

"Kesha," Jade corrected slowly.

"Didn't she do a concert at Tori's house?"

"It matters? And just WHY are you using glitter glue?"

"Cuz I couldn't find any glitter, so Sinjin said that I could use this glitter glue. Well… bye, Jade. Bye, Lexi."

Jade planted her face in her palm as Cat skipped off with the pail and Muffy called after her, "I'm still Muffy, Cat!" She sighed and looked at Jade. "So, why aren't you into underage drinking?"

Jade looked around and said quickly, "Cuz some people have certain conditions where they can't." _Ew,__that__was__queer_, she thought.

Muffy's jaw dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Jade blushed. "Um…"

"If I had known you had a liver problem…" Jade opened her mouth to correct her but Muffy gasped excitedly. "Then that explains why you threw up when I first met you! Ahh, it all clicks!" Muffy ran off. "Bye Jade!"

"I can see how you're related to Cat!" Jade shouted as she put her face back into her palm, unsure whether to breathe a sigh of relief that Muffy was done pestering her for the day or worry about what Muffy was thinking.

"Are you okay?" Tori said as she approached Jade.

"Do I LOOK okay?" Jade shouted as she looked up at Tori, who just looked at her. "You know Muffy Little?"

Tori nodded. "She's in my tech class, I believe."

"She's continuously bothering me! Ever since the day I puked in the bathroom that one morning..." Jade gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "I swear, if I ever see that green-eyed blondie again, so help me, I'm going to…"

"No, no!" Tori grabbed Jade's fists. "You're not going to do anything. She has no idea that you're having a baby, and I'm sure she just wants to be friends."

"I hate friendship!"

Jade pulled away from Tori and walked away. Tori shrugged. "Well, that went well…"

* * *

><p>**Ugh, sorry this was so short :P. And I'm sorry for using "s" instead of "$" in Kesha because it deleted the whole word. Also, I might not update next weekend because on Saturday I'm retaking the ACT and on Sunday I'm being requested to give information on the literary magazine at my school for Open House. I will definitely try to though, since I know what I want to happen next chapter. See you next time :D**<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Say What You Need to Say

**surprise, I'm updating after all! However, I have off tomorrow, so I might publish another update then. Anywho, as I said last week, this is the **time jump** chapter. We go from two months to four and a half months. Also, there is slight Tori/André in this chapter. I personally think they're cute, so don't comment on how wrong it is! I personally like this chapter a lot, and I hope you do too (: **

* * *

><p>Morning dawned at the West household. Ever since she made it through the first trimester, Jade's been less nauseous but has been a bit more fatigued. The monthly doctor visits were getting to be more awkward. To top it all off, her stomach was beginning to swell and now her clothes did not fit her as good. That morning, Jade awoke to a text from Beck reading, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Jade glanced at her clock, which read 8:23. First, she nodded, but then she sat up immediately. "8:23?" she shouted. "SHIT!" Quickly, she texted Beck to distract Sikowitz so she could sneak in after the 8:30 bell rang, then she jumped out of bed, put on a pair of her mother's sweatpants that she took from her that fit comfortably and a random shirt that was in her dresser, quickly brushed her hair and teeth, and ran out the door, ignoring her parents' evil stares.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Jade arrived at school, she looked at the time on her phone. 8:41. She looked around, found the window of Sikowitz's classroom and opened it quietly, only to hear Mr. Sikowitz talking about <em>The<em>_Importance__of__Being__Earnest_. "Oh Beck," Jade muttered. Slowly, she crawled through the window, accidentally slamming it shut as she got in. Immediately, Mr. Sikowitz looked in Jade's direction. "Oh no," Jade whispered.

"Jade West, were you there the whole time?" Mr. Sikowitz asked curiously.

"Uh… sure…"

Mr. Sikowitz shrugged. "Okay then. Go take your seat." As Jade walked past him, he shook his head. "Crazy teenager. Anyway…"

As Mr. Sikowitz continued discussing _The__Importance__of__Being__Earnest_,Jade sat down next to Robbie, who made Rex start talking. "Nice of you to join us," he said. "I like your shirt."

Jade looked down and realized that she was wearing a blue bunny shirt her aunt gave her for Christmas when she was thirteen that made her baby bump slightly noticeable. She rolled her eyes and flipped Rex off. "Don't flip him off!" Robbie said defensively, moving Rex away from Jade.

"Dude, it's cool," Rex said. "Just cuz you're an emotional freak doesn't mean I am!" He extended his hand to Jade. "Put it there, sister."

"You wish, puppet!" Jade hissed, putting her head back in silent desire to go home.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Cat, André, Tori, Robbie with Rex and Beck gathered at the usual lunch table, talking about how boring the lecture of <em>The<em>_Importance__of__Being__Earnest_ as Jade sat down at the table, clearly in a pissed-off mood. Discussion stopped, and everyone looked at Jade. Cat was first to break the silence. "Jade?" she said softly.

"What?" Jade spat out angrily as she put her hand to her stomach.

Cat looked a little embarrassed, but continued. "Are you feeling okay? You seem stressed."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, um…" Cat paused. "Sometimes when people are stressed, they eat a lot." She paused again. "And you seem as if you've been eating a lot…"

Jade stood up immediately in a furious manner. "VALENTINE!" she yelled.

Cat twisted her body away from Jade. "I just wanted to know!" she shouted, sounding upset.

André stood up. "Ladies, be cool!" he said, putting his hands up in a calming matter. He looked at Jade observantly. "But Jade, I hate to admit it, but it seems as if Cat is right. You do seem as if you've been eating more." He chuckled. "Almost looks like you're pregnant or something."

In response, Jade looked at Beck, who shrugged and gave her the "you might as well" look. She sighed and forced a smile. "Funny story," she began, but the smile fell and she lowered her voice. "Because it's the truth."

"Oh," Cat, André and Robbie said in unison, but then they all gasped. "WHAT?"

"Since when?" Cat wanted to know.

"Seventeen weeks," Jade replied.

"But who's the dad?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Robbie, dude," Rex said. "It obviously has to be Beck. Who else would fuck that woman?"

Jade gave Rex a menacing look. "It wasn't like that!" she shouted.

"So it is Beck?" Robbie wanted to make sure.

"Yep," Beck said as he stood up and took Jade's hand lovingly.

"Aww!" André said. "The two of you have been having sex?"

"Shut up."

André put his hands up defensively and looked at Tori. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You've been awfully quiet."

Tori yawned. "I'm fine," she replied. "Trina was up all night coughing her lungs out and…' She yawned again. "I'm just tired."

André put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Tori made eye contact with André and smiled lightly. "It's okay," she said as she leaned in to kiss André.

As the two of them kissed, Cat raised her hand. "I have a question," she said to Jade.

"Yeah?" Jade said. "And you don't have to raise your hand."

"I know, it's just…" Cat paused. "How are you going to manage to go to school? I mean, after the baby is born and all that."

Jade shrugged. "I really don't know yet." She narrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking that you could talk to the guidance counsellor."

"I'd rather not."

Cat nodded. "Okay."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Robbie asked.

"Not yet, anyway," Beck said. "We find out in three weeks!"

"Exciting!"

The bell rang. "Well, we better get to class," André said as he pulled away from Tori.

"Right behind you," Beck replied as everyone but Jade filed out of the cafeteria. He turned back to her. "Are you okay?"

"Slightly embarrassed," Jade said flatly, but she forced a small smile. "But I'm fine."

He took her hand. "Hey, they were gonna find out sooner or later." He pulled her into his arms. "I promise, everything is going to be alright."

Jade nodded. "Okay."

Beck smiled at her. "Let's get to class."

* * *

><p>**that's all for now, folks! I'm not sure what's going to happen next, so I may or may not update tomorrow. If you have any ideas, feel free to share. I'll definitely put them into consideration. (: See you next time! :D**<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: I Do It For You

**well HI everybody! Sorry for not updating last weekend. I have two legit reasons: my English homework was stupid and I had writer's block. I had two ideas I was working with and was thinking about meshing them together, but I decided that I'll work with one and save the other for later. Anywho, this chapter I will officially reveal the gender of the baby. (: This wasn't an easy decision to make, since I could totally see both genders working, but after serious consideration (and encouragement from an anonymous outside source; I shall not name you), I finalized the idea. Oh, and not only do I do Tandré, I also do Cabbie, so… slight Cabbie**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. After school, Beck and Jade were going to find out what they were having. While they were excited, they were also a little anxious. Jade was also getting annoyed. Ever since their friends found out, they talked about Jade's pregnancy 247.

* * *

><p>"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Cat had asked Jade one evening when they were working on a script.<p>

Jade shrugged. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care," she responded flatly as she put her hand on her swelling stomach.

"But don't you have a preference? You know," Cat spaced out dreamily. "You could have a little girl, and brush her hair every night and make her a little princess. Or, you could have a little boy…"

"SHUT UP!" Jade shouted threateningly.

Cat covered her face. "Okay, okay, sorry!"

* * *

><p>Another day, André was helping Jade write a song when he paused a moment. "You know, Jade? I think it's really cool that you and Beck are having a baby," he said with a smile.<p>

Jade looked up from the notebook where she was writing the lyrics. "Really," was all she said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yeah!" He put a hand on Jade's shoulder, causing Jade to look at André fiercely. "You know, Beck is my best friend and, well, since you're going to be the mother of his baby…"

Jade pulled away from André. "Please stop it."

André put his hands up defensively. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"So, are you guys excited?" Tori asked at the lunch table the day they were finding out the gender.<p>

"Ecstatic," Jade said flatly.

"I'm excited!" Beck said, raising his hand.

Tori smiled. "What do you think you're having?" she wanted to know.

Beck thought a moment. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "I kind of want a girl, just so I can have a little daughter to spoil, but I'd be happy with a boy too."

Tori nodded in an understanding manner, her smile getting bigger. "I cannot believe you guys are having a baby!"

"I still can't believe they were having sex in the first place!" Robbie pointed out. "Whatever happened to 'no sex before marriage'?"

"Whatever happened to 'keep your damn mouth shut', Fr. Shapiro?" Rex blurted out. In response, Robbie's face turned red while everyone else at the table laughed. "Yeah, I know I'm funny!" His head turned to Robbie. "Now cease and desist with the morality speech."

"Actually, Robbie brings up a good point," Cat said softly. "Unless Beck and Jade are secretly married, they really should have waited…" Cat looked at Jade, who was glaring at her. "Sorry."

Robbie stood up and walked behind Cat. "Thanks, dear!" he said with a smile.

Cat giggled. "You're welcome, Robbie!"

The two of them embraced longer than people normally would and Jade rolled her eyes. "And they gave us the morality speech," she muttered.

"Forget them," André said. "What's really important…" He paused, not believing what he was about to say. "What's really important is that the two of you take good care of the baby. You know, it's not easy to take care of a baby in high school."

Jade immediately felt angry. "Who are you? My fucking father?" she shouted.

Beck stood up and put his hand on Jade's shoulder. "Now, now, Jade. There is no need to be like that. André's right, but we'll be fine."

Jade nodded. "We sure will be." She stuck her tongue out at André, then smiled as she looked back at Beck.

André sighed. "And to think I used to have a crush on her," he muttered quietly.

"Did you say something?" Beck asked.

André smiled. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

><p>Finally, school let out and the two of them headed for the doctor's office. They got out of the car, sat in the waiting room for twenty long minutes, finally got called back and waited for Dr. Stella in the examination room for ten longer minutes. "Hi, Jade," Dr. Stella said as she walked in. "Nice to see you again."<p>

"You too?" Jade said suspiciously.

Dr. Stella giggled. "You haven't changed a bit… except for your baby bump…"

"Never speak of it!"

So they went through the regular examinations and, finally, they got to that point of the ultrasound. Dr. Stella looked at Jade with a smile. "You ready to find out whether you're having a boy or a girl?"

Jade looked at Beck from where she was lying down, and Beck took her hand, holding it both of his. She looked back at Dr. Stella. "I guess…"

"Alright!" She looked around the ultrasound thing and then stopped and pointed at the screen. "Right there, it's pretty evident."

Beck and Jade looked at the screen, both their faces breaking into a smile. "Oh… my… goddard…" they whispered, then they looked at each other. "We're having a son…"

Dr. Stella grinned. "I'll give you guys a minute," she said as she walked out.

The two of them looked at the image on the screen, unable to put into words their amazement.

* * *

><p>**sorry for that sort of abrupt ending. And sorry if the beginning was a little hard to follow. I did my best to keep this as organized as possible. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. See you next time! :D**<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Why Should I Worry

**hi! No, I haven't forgotten about you, but school has been a pain lately and I have a research paper due in a few weeks for English, so if I don't update, there's my explanation. But today, I have time, so here's the new chapter. I actually had this done two weeks ago, but, as I said, I had no time. This seems filler-ish, and I apologize for that, but it has a great point that I was going to put in later, but I might as well drop it in now. I kind of want to get this story done AT LEAST before graduation in June. (; We are also introduced to two new characters, which are kind of like two OC girls from the n2n fandom that bullied Natalie. Also, thank you for 5000+ views! It's the most I've ever had during my two years on here (my anniversary on here was on 11/6)! I love you all! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The passing days were a blur for Jade and Beck ever since they found out the gender. They told their friends immediately after the appointment and all of their reactions were the same. "Aww, a little boy!" they all said. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Each day that went by seemed to be more and more unreal. For Beck, it was because he was excited to meet their little son. For Jade, however, it was more because the reality that she was really pregnant at sixteen had finally crashed on her rather than excitement. Recently, she started feeling the little guy kicking, making it hard for her to focus on other things.<p>

One morning, Jade was heading for class. She heard intermittent conversations between people as she walked by. "Do you think she is?" "Who would the baby daddy be?" "I don't think so. She would have aborted or something." Jade shrugged it off. _Probably __some __other __slut_, she decided. However, when two girls, Shannon Norde and Brenna Caruso, giggled at her, she knew something was up. Jade gave them a look. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" she said.

Brenna pointed at Jade. "Your face," she said, but then she gazed down at Jade's body and laughed again. "And your body!"

"And HOW is that funny?"

Shannon scoffed, "Well, jeez, Jade, you've certainly gained weight. You stressed or something?"

Normally, those comments wouldn't bother Jade, but whether it was because she was out of it or her pregnancy hormones were acting up, she would never know, but right there, she began to tear up. "Aww," Brenna said in a baby-tone. "Is wittle Jade gonna cry?" She snickered. "I guess the meanest girl in school isn't so bad after all."

Immediately, Jade's tears turned into anger and she threw her bag on the ground. "You listen here, you little bitch, Brenna!" she shouted. "I have a condition that makes me sensitive, and I will not stand for you messing with my…"

As if on cue, Beck came up behind her. "Jade, are you okay?" he asked as he took her hand lovingly. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Shannon offered. "Your bitch was bullying me and Brenna. She said she would take a knife and kill us if we talked to her again when we were really wishing her a good morning."

Beck was appalled to hear such thing like that, but he knew that Jade would never say something like that (except to maybe Tori) and that Shannon was prone to lying. He looked at Jade, who looked ready to kill someone. "Jade, is this true?" he wanted to know.

"Of course it is!" Brenna said with a smile. "Would we lie to you?"

Beck gave her a one-minute finger and looked at Jade. "Well?"

"No," Jade said. "Beck, they were bullying me." She hugged him and he hugged her back kind of loosely. "They were making fun of my face and my weight."

"What?" He looked at Brenna and Shannon, who were trying to look angelic. "Were you being mean to her?"

"Well, you DO deserve so much better," Brenna said as she twirled her blonde curls. "And me and Shannon would be perfect for you. More perfect than that fat, hideous jerk."

"Cut it out, Brenna!" Jade shouted.

"Make me!" Brenna retorted.

"GIRLS!" Beck shouted. "This is getting us nowhere! Now, Brenna, I want you to know that I love Jade more than anything else on Earth. Her looks don't matter to me." He looked at Jade and put his arm around her. "She's everything to me." Brenna pouted and Beck continued. "And Jade, why would you listen to them? You know who you are, and I love you for it. Don't let a couple of bullies like Brenna and Shannon make you feel inferior."

"I know," Jade sighed. "These hormones are driving me crazy."

Beck smoothed her hair. "I love you, Jade." He looked down at her stomach. "And I love him too."

The two of them kissed while Shannon stood with her jaw-dropped. "What?" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh… Jade's pregnant?"

"What?" everyone else around them said as Jade and Beck pulled away from each other.

"Is it true?" a voice in the crowd called out.

Jade knew she couldn't hide it anymore and she confidently shouted, "So what if I am?"

"Are you?" another voice called out.

Jade sighed. "Yeah, I am!"

The crowd gasped. "Wow, saw that coming," yet another voice said.

"I knew it!" Shannon shouted as she ran her hand through her brown waves. "Little whore."

Jade stood frozen until a teary-eyed Muffy came out from the crowd. "How could you?' she shouted, her accent trembling as she spoke.

"What?" Jade demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were prego? Friends tell, you know! I thought people were lying, since you never told me, but…"

"Mary Little, for the millionth time, we are NOT friends!"

"Fine!" Muffy said, her blonde hair swaying as she turned her back to Jade as she began to sob harder. "I hope you burn in Hell, whore!"

Jade looked around the crowd, where people were either glaring or looking surprised. She tore through the crowd and disappeared down the corridor. "Jade!" Beck called after her, but she didn't respond. He looked at Shannon, who was smiling, and Brenna, who was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I hope you two are happy!" he said.

"Of course!" Brenna said as she tried to collect herself. "We never liked her anyway!" She erupted in laughter again. "I still can't believe it. Jade having a baby? That's priceless! What boy in his right mindset would think to put his…"

Beck cut her off. "The boy that loves her!" he said.

The bell rang and the crowd disappeared, along with Brenna and Shannon. Beck, on the other hand, ignored the bell and went to go find Jade.

* * *

><p>**well, that was pretty messy. Ha, I kind of rushed the ending a little, so sorry for the bad quality of it. There might be another time jump next chapter; I haven't decided yet. Anywho, if I don't update on Tuesday or Wednesday night, I wish all of you a "berry" Happy Thanksgiving (reference to cranberries ha)! Enjoy eating your pumpkin pie, potatoes and turkey (unless you're a vegetarian, like me). See you next time :D**<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: I've Loved You All Along

**hey people! I hope you all had a fun-tastic Thanksgiving. It's 4 AM and I'm currently high on sugar (I ate a plateful of whipped cream). I was debating between continuing the last chapter, establishing another scene or taking a time jump. It's about February in the timeline, meaning that Jade is about five months along. I don't want to time jump yet because I have other ideas, and where Jade went and what happened will really be of zilch importance… so here's a new chapter! A nice mother/daughter moment between Jade and her mother (no, her unicorn *sarcasm*). S/O to all my lovely readers and reviewers! You are all amazing, and I am SO glad that you're loving the story. You have no idea how much those comments mean to me. I know I've said this a thousand times, but after being bullied last year for my "shitty" writing skills, your comments make me feel really good. Thank yous**

* * *

><p>Jade woke up the next morning feeling hopeful, as if maybe she dreamed that Brenna and Shannon embarrassed her. She logged on to her page on The Slap and was devastated: EVERYBODY was talking about her pregnancy, including people she didn't know. Well, except for Mr. Sikowitz, whose latest post was about his rubber ducky. Jade logged off and crawled back under the covers. <em>I <em>_am __NOT __going __to __school __today_, Jade thought firmly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Jade?" her mother said softly. "You have to get out of bed."

"No," was all Jade said.

"Jade Andrea West," her father added in his gruff tone. "Do I have to come in there and make you?"

Jade sat in her bed, but didn't move. "You wouldn't!"

"I'm giving you to the count of three." There was a short pause. "One…" Another pause. "Two…" Another pause, this time, Jade rolling her eyes. "Three!" The door opened and Jade's parents looked at their daughter, her eyes showing evidence of crying.

"Jade, what happened?" her mother said in a sweet tone. "Is everything okay?"

"Hell no!" Jade replied as she crawled under the covers again. "Word got out that I was pregnant and now people won't stop talking about it."

"Hun, that was bound to happen at some point."

Jade sat up again, glaring at her mother. "And that's supposed to make everything okay?"

Her mother sighed and looked at her husband. "Bill," she said. "Could you please give Jade and I some privacy?"

Bill nodded. "Very well, Daphne," he replied. "I had a feeling you were bound to tell her."

Bill walked out and Jade looked at Daphne curiously. "Mom, what happened?" she wanted to know.

Daphne shut the door and sat on the edge of Jade's bed. "Jade, there is something you don't know about your father and me. When we were seniors at Northridge, at homecoming, I won homecoming queen and your father won homecoming king…"

"Your point?" Jade said, looking bored.

Daphne sighed. "Well, we made the same mistake you and Beck did…"

"Having sex with Beck was not a mistake."

Daphne put her hand up. "Let me finish. Anyway, it ended the same way too." She sighed again. "I got pregnant. And I wanted an abortion so badly…"

"Except they were illegal."

"Jade," her mother said in a scolding tone, "they were legal, but your Grandma Perry insisted that I go through the entire pregnancy, then decide whether or not I keep the baby. As time progressed, I began showing and a complete snob told the whole school I was having a baby. I got asked about it all the time, and it drove me insane. Eventually, I gave birth to this beautiful baby girl and I couldn't give her up. I told the doctors that I did not want to hold her after she was born, but they placed her in my arms anyway. She looked at me with those slate blue eyes like she trusted that I would keep her safe her whole life. And your father looked at the baby girl and didn't want her out of his life either."

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, are you saying I have a long-lost sister?"

Daphne chuckled softly. "No." She ran her hand through the blue stands of Jade's hair. "Jade, that baby girl was you."

Jade's mouth gaped open, unable to speak for several minutes. _Why __haven__'__t __I __known __this __before?_ she thought. Finally, she said, "Then why did you freeze me out after I told you? And why didn't you want to hold me?"

Daphne put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "I was surprised that you were going through what your father and I had to go through," she explained. "And I wanted to decide what to do before seeing you, which ended up alright after all."

"I guess," Jade mumbled. She sighed and said in an almost-sincere tone, "Mom, I'm sorry. I really mean it."

Daphne's face broke into a smile and she hugged Jade. "Aww, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry, too. I know you'll be a great mother. I love you, my dear Jade Andrea West."

Jade cringed. She hated her middle name more than anything, let alone used in the sentence "I love you" said by her mother. "I love you too," Jade said slowly.

Her mother pulled away. "Well, now you have to get ready for school," she said. She got up and headed for the door. "I want you to be ready in ten minutes."

Jade groaned. After being forced into a heart-to-heart with her mother, now she was being forced to go to school. "Damn it," she muttered as she headed for her dresser.

* * *

><p>As suspected, everyone at school was talking about Jade, calling her a whore as she walked past. Thankfully, Beck caught up with her and walked her to her classes, fighting off those that dared to call his girlfriend a hoe. With him on her side, Jade felt a bit better about being in school…<p>

Until they got to Sikowitz class…

* * *

><p>**yes, I'm being mean and leaving a cliffhanger. That cliffhanger is my definite promise to update again this weekend, either tonight or tomorrow night. Right now, I need to get some sleep. (since I'm not shopping, ha! #notmyscene) Also, I know this chapter was kind of long, but hey! Now you know the names of Jade's parents (at least in my world). And, in case anyone's wondering, the pronunciation of Jade's middle name is an-dree-uh (since there is another pronunciation). See you next time! :D**<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Don't Dream It's Over

**hello again! I totally would have updated earlier, but I was sick. I was lightheaded and had chills and a sore throat, plus I was really angry with a friend of mine and I still kind of am, but I won't let my problems stop me from giving you an update. Yes, we're finding out why Sikowitz's class was horrible. I got the idea from my Acting I class haha. Possible time jump next chapter. My goal is to complete this during winter break (December 17th- January 2nd) and start a new story. If you look at my old stories, you can see that I wrote numerous multi-chaps at a time, but all those ended abruptly or were just quitted upon. And I return to school tomorrow (boo!), so weekend updates will return then. This is the part where my rambling stops and the chapter begins (; **

* * *

><p>"Class, take your seats," Mr. Sikowitz said as his class filed into his classroom. As soon as his class was seated, he took out a banana and started to eat it. "Today, we are going to study voice and diction," he said with his mouthful, making it sound like, "Ooday, vee are coink oo suddy foice an tiction."<p>

Beck raised his hand. "What was that?" he wanted to know.

Sinjin coughed. "He said we're studying voice and diction," he explained. The whole class turned to face him as if he was a purple panda. Sinjin slouched down his seat. "I've been in Sikowitz's situation numerous times. Most often near the Northridge girls." The class laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Sikowitz swallowed and smiled. "Indeed we are studying voice and diction. To study, everyone in the class is going to go up on the stage and tell a story. Can be happy, sad, funny, depressing, whatever. It must be at least a minute in length. And I will give you criticism based on your voice."

Robbie raised his hand. "But shouldn't we learn about different pieces of vocabulary about voice and diction?"

Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "Who's the teacher, Robbie? Me or you?"

Now it was Robbie's turn to slouch. "You," he muttered as the class laughed at him, except for Sinjin, who put his hand on his shoulder in a way to welcome him to the club.

Sikowitz nodded. "Very good." He scanned the classroom, trying to decide who should go up first. "Um, Tori Vega, why don't you go first?" he said finally as he went to take another bite of his banana.

"Yeah, Tori. Why don't you go first?" Jade said. "Show us how to do it the wrong way."

Tori looked at Jade with total surprise. It had been months since she had insulted her like that. However, she ignored her and continued onto the stage. Tori smiled and said in loud, clear voice, "When I was seven years old, my sister Trina decided it would be a good idea to jump on the bed. At that time, we shared a room, so when she started jumping, I tried to make her stop. She kept telling me that I was a chicken. A few minutes later, I heard our mother coming up the stairs, asking what we were up to. At that time, I stopped trying to make Trina stop jumping, but she had a larger force against me and landed on my arm. Our mother came in, took one look at my arm and immediately told Trina that I had to be taken to the doctor. The doctor told me that my arm was broken in three places, and I wore a purple cast for two months. After that day, our parents gave us separate bedrooms."

Jade laughed. "Your sister broke your arm? That's hilarious!" she exclaimed.

Tori could not ignore that comment. "Well, it wasn't for me…" she began.

"Do you still have the X-Rays?"

"Excuse me!" Sikowitz shouted. He looked at Tori. "Now, Tori, your volume was great, your words were very clear and you used great use of tone. Well done!" He looked at Jade. "And, Miss West, since you're so talkative, how about you go next?"

Jade got up with a grin. "I thought you would never ask," she said slyly.

"Maybe she should tell the story of how she got pregnant!" Davis Ricolli, the annoying guy that jokes about everything, shouted out.

Jade, who, unfortunately for Davis, was two feet from her seat, turned back to her seat, grabbed her purse and shouted, "How about I tell the story of how I beat the shit out of you?"

Davis stood up immediately and shielded himself. "C'mon, let's be cool, little whore," he said.

Jade's glare grew fiercer. "You have no idea what you are dealing with! You are about to deal with the wrath of the meanest girl in school."

Davis bit his lip and gulped. "You're gonna… f-fight me? Even though you're prego?"

Sikowitz bit his banana. "This is getting good," he said.

Cat gasped and looked at Sikowitz suspiciously. "But Jade is going to hurt him!" she exclaimed. "Possibly kill him!" She hid her face with her hands. "I can't look…"

Beck put a reassuring hand on Cat's shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine," he said calmly. He went up to Jade and grabbed her purse. "Jade, DON'T do this," he barked.

Jade glared at Beck. "Why not?" she retorted.

"What good is it gonna do to hurt him?"

"Maybe annoying little Davis will learn his lesson to NEVER mess with Jade West, even if she having a baby at sixteen."

Beck took Jade and sat her down. "Let me deal with this," he said soothingly. He looked back at Davis, charged toward him and held him against a wall. "Davis Ricolli, you listen to me, and you listen good," he shouted. "NOBODY talks to my girlfriend like that and gets away with calling her a whore. Assuming you didn't hear about the Brenna and Shannon incident, I shall reiterate: I love her more than anything, and you have no right to make fun of her."

Davis was fighting back a smile. "Wait, are you Jade's baby daddy?" he said with a nervous giggle.

"It turns out that I am. Now, I don't want to see you near Jade again unless it's to apologize for the pain you are putting her through. Got it?"

"What if it's for…"

"GOT IT?" Davis nodded quickly. "Okay then." He released Davis. "And I mean what I say."

Beck sat down at his seat next to Jade and sighed. Jade gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said.

Beck smiled back and put his arm around her. "Not a problem," he replied.

Sikowitz stood up and clapped. "Well done, Jade, Beck and Davis. That was great acting! You all get As for your voice and diction."

"That wasn't acting…" Davis began.

"Oh, pish-posh! It had to be! It's not like Jade is really pregnant…" He looked at Jade suspiciously. "Although, Jade, you do seem to have gained weight. Maybe you should go to a gym."

"Mr. Sikowitz!" Jade shouted, but she knew the he had to know. "Haven't you read those posts on The Slap?"

"Um, no, Jade, I have not. Why?" Sikowitz gasped. "Wait, you're really pregnant?"

Jade nodded. "You catch on fast…"

Sikowitz smiled. "Well, my goodness! Why didn't you tell us that sooner? We could use that for something!"

"Exactly why I didn't tell…"

"But why don't you…" He paused as soon as he saw Jade glaring. "Never mind. You three still get As though. Anywho, who shall go next?"

Jade couldn't even pay attention after that. She didn't even know if she could continue going to school after what happened between Beck and Davis. She felt that Beck would get tired of having to fend for her, or maybe something bad would happen to the baby if she kept fighting the way she did. _I __can__'__t __stand __this __anymore_, she thought. _What __am __I __supposed __to __do?_

* * *

><p>**there we go! What's gonna happen next? Well, I'm not sure yet. I might go for the time jump, but, if not next chapter, then soon. Well, I've got some AP Spanish homework to finish (the only one of my classes that actually assigned homework over Thanksgiving break, ugh). See you next week! :D**<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: What Hurts the Most

**hi everybody! I apologize for not updating on Sunday. I wasn't feeling well and I was applying to college. (: Anywho, I decided to do a little time jump here: one month. So Jade is now six months along and it's about March. I'm getting this update in now so I can spend the weekend writing that English paper due next week. As I said last chapter, my plan is to finish the story while I'm on break, so lack of updates now just means super updates starting the night of December 16th. So, until then, here's the update of the week (which I wrote at school during activity blocks, lawlz!). And shoutout to my bestie Andrea (yes, Jade's middle name is after her lol) and my small group leader Katelyn who put the smile back on my face this week. You girlies are awesome! Ok, read (:**

* * *

><p><em>As if things couldn't get any worse<em>, Jade thought to herself as she placed her lunch down on table. For the past month, people have been teasing her because of her pregnancy, and today, she found a note that read "whores not wanted" plastered on her locker. And every day for the past month, Jade had been venting to Beck more and more, and was actually wondering if he was sick of it.

"Hey babe," Beck said as he took his place next to Jade at the lunch table. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, making Jade feel a little more hopeful. "How's your day been going?"

"Same old, same old," she muttered, not making eye contact.

Beck raised his eyebrows. "What happened?" In response, Jade threw the note that was on her locker at Beck. He picked it up, read it, and shook his head. "Un-fucking-believable," he muttered. "How can people be so crude?"

"Tell me something I don't know," Jade replied.

Beck sighed. "We have to tell Helen about this."

Jade's eyes widened. "No! No we don't!" she said rather quickly. "This whole prego thing will be over in a few months, and it'll be summer break by the time our son is born. I'm sure I can try to take the bullets they throw at me…"

Beck put his hand on his forehead. "Jade, that's not the point. These people are bullying you. It's Helen's duty to take care of the situation."

"But if Helen finds out that a student here is pregnant, she'll flip!"

"So? I'm not gonna stand for this bullying crap they're putting you through!"

Jade didn't respond, leaving a pretty awkward silence between them until Cat and Tori showed up. "Hey guys!" Tori said in her optimistic voice. "How's it going?"

Beck put his hand up. "Tori, Jade's not having a good day."

Worry immediately poured into Tori's eyes and voice. "Well, oh my glob, what happened?"

"Don't tell her!" Jade said in a warning tone. "The more people that know, the worse it's gonna be."

Cat looked as if she was going to cry. "Oh no!" she said, her voice trembling. "Jade, did you have a miscarriage? That is so sad!" On the spot, Cat cried.

Jade glared at Cat. "No! I did not have a miscarriage!"

Cat stopped crying. "Then what…"

"People are just being assholes is all."

Cat nodded. "Sorry, Jade. People really need to stop being so mean to you." She thought a moment. "Have you and Beck thought of any names?"

Jade shook her head. "Not really." She looked at Beck. "At least not any good ones."

Beck shrugged. "We're not naming him after me. And you rejected any other name I suggested!"

"That's cuz they're all too common! Michael, James, Paul, Jacob…"

"Now wait a minute," Tori began, trying to stop Beck and Jade from fighting.

"Keep out of this!" Jade shouted.

"But do you need to decide right now what to name him? You have three months! And maybe you'll be able to name him after holding him for the first time." Jade gave Tori a weird look. "Well, that's what my parents did with me and Trina."

Beck put a calm hand on Jade's shoulder. "Maybe she's right," he said.

Jade nodded. "Maybe…" Tori gasped, causing Jade to roll her eyes. "Don't get comfortable, girl. I'm only agreeing cuz Beck is."

"Not that, Jade! I have a better idea!" Tori said excitedly. "We should throw you a baby shower!"

Cat gasped in agreement, but Jade rolled her eyes. "No way, Tori!"

"Why not?" Cat said in an almost whiny-tone. "It could be a lot of fun…"

"I doubt it will."

"Oh, please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?" Cat made the puppy dog face. "Please?"

Jade sighed. She hated when Cat went all puppy dog on her. "Fine," she finally said. "But it has to be held here and I only want my friends invited." She paused. 'And Tori."

"Yay!" Cat said, clapping enthusiastically.

Tori smiled. "Great. We should started planning…" The bell rang. "After school!" She grabbed her stuff. "See ya guys!"

Cat ran after Tori and the outdoor cafeteria cleared out. Jade headed for her next class when Beck caught up with her. "Hey Jade, I have something I need to ask of you," he said kind of breathlessly.

Jade looked at Beck curiously. "What?"

"I'm heading to Canada over the weekend to visit my mother. Do you want to come?"

Jade thought a moment. "Why?"

Beck looked kind of embarrassed. "I didn't tell her that you…" He paused. "That we were having a baby."

Jade snickered. "Of course you didn't." She thought a moment. "M'kay. I'll go."

"Great!" He looked at his watch. "Gotta run. My class is on the other side of the school!" He kissed Jade quickly. "Later, babe!"

"Bye!" She entered the classroom, where people looked at her and laughed. _Three months, Jade_, she thought to herself. _Three months._

* * *

><p>**sorry this seems kind of filler-ish. I probably won't be updating again until Friday night, but look on the brightside: that's when my break starts! And 7000 hits? Ahh! Thank you for reading and, as always, see you next week! :D**<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: The Sun Will Set For You

**hi everybody! Now that break has started, I should be updating close to every day. I can tell you now that I will not be updating on Christmas (but I will on Christmas Eve), and I may or may not update on New Year's Eve. So from today until January 2nd, there will be daily updates (maybe more than one a day if I get really bored). I'll say this again, I plan to wrap this up during break and start a new story. And I forgot to say this last chapter, but because this is AU, I decided to separate Beck's parents. And his mother is named after one of my friends. I'm out of rambles**

* * *

><p>The weekend came rather slowly. Each day that went by seemed more and more tedious to get through. By Friday, Jade was relieved that she would be spending the whole weekend with Beck and his mother in a different country.<p>

"Do you have your passport?" Beck asked her as they were setting up to leave for the airport.

"Yeah, I have it," Jade mumbled.

Beck smiled. "Don't worry. This'll be a fun trip."

"Until your mother kicks us out after we tell her."

"Jade, my mother's not like that. She might get upset, but she wouldn't kick us out. She's so loving."

"Then why did she…"

Beck put his palm up, not wanting to discuss the matter of his mother leaving. "It's a long story." He looked at his watch. "We better get going. Our flight leaves in about an hour."

* * *

><p>So Beck's father drove them to L.A.X. with everything they needed for the weekend (he wasn't very happy with the idea that Beck and Jade were having a baby) and, before they knew it, they had landed at Vancouver International Airport. They travelled through the airport (avoiding the stares and lewd comments) and picked up the rental car that his mother had for them. "I told you she was loving," Beck said, reassuring Jade as he drove to the house.<p>

Jade nodded. "As loving as a pineapple," she replied.

Beck pointed at her. "Hey! That's my mother you're talking about!"

Jade groaned and put her hand on her stomach. "No, seriously. These past few months I've been craving pineapples." She sighed. "I just can't wait to get this whole pregnancy thing over with."

Beck put a loving hand on Jade's shoulder. "I know," he said soothingly. "I'm just really excited to meet him. Aren't you?"

_No,_ Jade thought, but she said aloud, "Oh, yeah! Really excited!"

"He's gonna be a great kid. I just know it." He pulled into a driveway of a small, white house with pink and yellow flowers in front. "We're here," he said.

Jade bit her lip nervously. "I can see that!"

Beck got out of the car, opened Jade's door and took her hand. "I promise, everything will be okay."

"It better be!"

"It will!" Beck helped Jade out of the car, grabbed the luggage out of the trunk and headed up the front steps. He was about to knock on the door, but the door flung open and a middle-aged woman with obviously fake brown hair stood there with a huge smile on her face. "Mom, hi!" he said, kind of surprised.

"Beck! Hi, baby!" his mother practically shouted, giving her son a huge hug. "How are you? Did you have a nice trip?"

"I'm great, Mom. The trip was fine." He backed out of his mother's grasp and gestured towards Jade. "You remember my girlfriend Jade, right?"

His mother nodded. "Yes. I do remember the infamous Jade West." She smiled at Jade. "How are you, honey? I'm Ellen Oliver."

Jade smiled a little shyly. "I'm fine…" she said softly.

"Great! Well, the two of you come in and leave your bags in the foyer. Dinner is almost ready."

They entered into the house, which seemed to be bigger than it appeared on the outside. "Well, what did I tell you?" Beck said, a smile creeping on his face. "Isn't she just so sweet?"

Jade nodded. "I guess…"

"DINNER!" Ellen shouted as she clanged on a pot.

Beck and Jade entered into the dining room and saw a huge feast spread out on the table. "Oh… my… goodness!" they said in unison.

"That's not all!" Ellen called. "I hope you guys like lobster!"

Jade gasped. "Beck," she whispered. "I can't eat shellfish!"

"I know," Beck whispered. "It's dangerous at this stage of pregnancy."

"Not that!" Jade sounded annoyed. "I'm allergic!"

Beck looked embarrassed. "I knew that."

"You sure did."

"Okay, kids," Ellen came in with a tray of lobster. "Take a seat. Then we'll say grace."

Jade looked at Beck. "Grace?" she mouthed as she sat down.

"Prayer," Beck mouthed back, taking a seat between Jade and Ellen. He looked at his mom. "Ma, can Jade say grace?"

Ellen smiled. "That would be nice," she replied. "Go ahead, Jade."

Jade glared at Beck, stood up, and sighed. "I've never said grace before, so this should be interesting," she announced. She thought a moment, trying to think of a good prayer. Instead, she started sang the most religious song she knew, "Day by day, day by day. Oh, dear Lord, three things I pray: to see thee more clearly, love thee more dearly, follow thee more nearly. Day by day." Beck and Ellen were staring at her. "Please bless our food. Through God's name. Amen." She sat back down, hiding her face.

"Jade, that was lovely," Ellen said, applauding Jade's prayer. "Beck never told me you have such a nice voice, but since you go to Hollywood Arts, that shouldn't be a surprise." She smiled. "Lobster?"

Jade crinkled her nose. "No thanks. I can't eat shellfish."

Ellen was surprised. "What? How could you not like shellfish?" she practically shouted. "If you're allergic, I guess I understand. But the only two reasons why someone wouldn't eat shellfish are if they're allergic or if they're pregnant!" Ellen looked at Jade. "You do seem a sort of plumper since I last saw you…" She looked at her son. "Beck, is Jade pregnant?"

Beck blushed. "Yeah, Ma. That's kind of why we came here," he said. "She's due in June."

Ellen closed her eyes sadly. "Becker Rosario Oliver, why couldn't you have told me earlier?"

Jade answered for him, "Cuz he's embarrassed that his freaking condom broke!"

"Jade!" Beck shouted.

"Beck!" Ellen gasped.

"Mrs. Oliver," Jade began.

"Yes?"

"It's not Beck's fault that it broke. It was mine…"

Ellen put her palm up. "I don't need the details," she said. "But, Beck, does your father know? And does Chase know?"

"Yes and yes," Beck replied.

Ellen looked sad. "Why am I the last to know?"

Beck couldn't think of an answer, but Jade had a sudden urge to be nice. "Cuz we were saving the best for last," she said. "Beck always talks about how cool and nice you are. We wanted to let you know last cuz you seem to be a great person and awesome parent." Jade sighed, her eyes welling up. "Better than mine, at least."

Ellen got up from her seat and gave Jade a huge hug. "Thank you, Jade. You know, I know we just met and all, but I already love you like the daughter I never had. And I already love my grandson, or is it granddaughter?"

"Grandson," Beck and Jade said in unison.

Ellen nodded. "Well, thank you for telling me." She looked at her watch. "After dinner, how about we go catch a movie?"

Beck and Jade nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Ellen paused. "And I don't want the two of you to be sleeping in the same bedroom."

They nodded again. "Understood."

* * *

><p>**Alright! That's all for now. Oh, and for those that didn't know, the song Jade sang for prayer was Day by Day from Godspell. I love it. See you tomorrow :D**<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: The Dog Days Are Over

**damn you, writer's block! Sorry for not updating the past two days. I hate writer's block so much. Anywho, guess what? We're taking another time jump: 2 months. This story will probably be about, more or less, five more chapters. We're drawing towards the end, folks. And I am aware that these chapters have gained less value throughout time, but I am determined to finish this during break, so bear with me (: Trina makes her first official appearance in this chapter! I don't really like Trina, so I've tried to keep her out of it as much as possible ha**

* * *

><p>After returning from their trip to Vancouver, Jade had a renewed confidence. She had asked Ellen all the questions she had (since her mother was too awkward to talk to) and truly felt as if Ellen would be there for her like she was there for her own children. However, school became more tedious to go to. Even though she had her group of friends and especially Beck to protect her, she felt as if people were mocking her because she was the meanest girl in school and ended up getting pregnant.<p>

* * *

><p>Two months later, her feelings did not change. In fact, they may have grown stronger. Jade was now four weeks away from her due date, and could not move around as easily as she could. People laughed at her because she couldn't participate well enough in her classes. Contrary to what she thought earlier, things were worse now that she was towards the end of her pregnancy rather than the beginning. She felt more miserable now than ever. To cheer her up, Tori and Cat decided to move the date of the baby shower up, despite Jade's wishes to forget the idea altogether.<p>

"Okay, guys," Tori said on Wednesday at the lunch table. "This Friday will be the date of the baby shower. It will be held here in Sikowitz's classroom."

"Woah, you seriously got Mr. Sikowitz's permission to use his classroom?" André asked, sounding impressed.

Tori looked away. "Maybe…"

"Why are we even invited?" Robbie asked curiously, gesturing to the boys. "Aren't baby showers were girls fawn over the idea of a new life being born?"

"Mr. Stereotype," Rex said. "Just appreciate that you got invited in the first place. When was the last time you were invited to a party?"

Robbie thought a moment. "Well…"

"The party at Kenan Thompson's house doesn't count."

Robbie pouted. "Then never," he muttered.

"Anyway," Tori continued. "I will be providing cake, Cat will bring brownies and you guys can bring whatever else you wanna eat or drink."

"And presents!" Cat added.

Tori nodded. "Yes. Presents too…"

"If I can interrupt," Beck said. "I think it is really sweet of you girls to put this together for Jade, but don't people give expensive presents at baby showers?"

Tori and Cat giggled. They loved educating the boys on stuff they didn't know. "Not necessarily," Tori said, a grin spread across her face. "In fact, we're going to get small stuff for the baby to play with or wear, and pool some money together for you two to buy necessities."

"That won't be necessary," Jade said. "Me and Beck have been working for the past six months at Color Me Pot."

Tori ignored Jade's comment. "So, we'll see you after school Friday in Sikowitz's classroom?"

"Okay," André, Robbie and Beck said.

"Kay," Jade muttered, not happy with the idea at all.

* * *

><p>That Friday, while in class, Helen's voice came over the intercom. "Please pardon the interruption," she said in a stern tone, "but will André Harris, Becker Oliver, Robert Shapiro, Catarina Valentine, Victoria Vega and Jade West please report to my office immediately." Her voice went sweet. "Thank you."<p>

The six friends looked at each other and got up, not knowing what was going on. "Do you think someone died?" Robbie asked, sounding worried.

Beck shook his head. "Unless the President is in town, I believe we're all in trouble. Helen called us by our full first names." He shuddered. "I hate being called Becker."

"It's true!" Cat shouted, looking scared. "She called me Catarina, not Cat!" She gasped. "What do you think we did?"

"Nothing," Tori said, trying to remain optimistic. "It's probably just a misunderstanding. We'll be okay."

Cat nodded. "I sure hope so. The party is today."

When they arrived at Helen's office, immediately everyone took a step back except for Tori, forcing her to be the one to open the door. They filed in slowly and saw Helen sitting at her desk, a huge smile on her face. "Good afternoon, dears," she said sweetly. She gestured to a bowl on her desk. "Would you like a mint?"

Robbie crinkled his eyebrows. "Aren't we in trouble?" he asked.

While his friends glared at him, Helen nodded. "Indeed. I got a complaint today about a party you were planning to throw after school in a classroom?"

"Party," André said, pretending to not know what Helen was talking about. "What party, may I ask?"

"André, I can't believe you forgot!" Cat said. "You know…"

"Cat!" Jade shouted, throwing her hand over Cat's mouth as Cat kept talking. She looked at Helen and smiled. "Cat doesn't know what she's talking about."

Helen sighed, looking unimpressed. "We'll have to see," she said. She waved her hand towards her. "You can come in, Katrina."

"It's Trina!" Trina shouted as she entered Helen's office. She looked at Tori and smirked. "Well, if it isn't my baby sister, Victoria Katelyn Vega."

Helen looked at Tori and Trina. "You two are sisters?" she asked, trying to figure how it was possible.

"Yeah!" Trina said in a rude tone before continuing with Tori. "What kind of sister are you to not invite me to your party?"

Tori gulped. "Well, Trina, you see, it's not exactly MY party…" Tori began.

Trina looked at Cat with a glare. "Then how come…"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Nobody likes you, Trina!" she shouted.

Trina looked at Jade. "And who are you to say that, Miss Preggers?"

"Cuz it's my party that you're not invited to, Katrina Lou Vega."

"How did you know my middle name was Lou?" Trina yelled, looking embarrassed.

Jade grinned and used her country accent. "Cuz I do my research, hun!"

Trina looked at everyone else, who shrugged. "It's true," they said.

In embarrassment, Trina left, shouting over her shoulder, "Have your fucking party! I don't care!"

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief. "At least that's over with," they all said.

"Not so fast!" Helen said. "Jade, I'm afraid to ask, but what kind of party are you throwing?"

Jade lowered her eyes. "A baby shower," she said softly. She looked at Helen. "I'm having a baby and Tori and Cat are the planners and hostesses of the party." She bit her lip. "Are we in trouble?"

Helen picked at her nail. "I suppose I could let this slide," she said. "After all, I do love babies and always wanted one of my own. Okay, I'll let this slide on one condition."

"What's that?"

Helen smiled. "I get to come." The group nodded simultaneously. "Alright! See you at three!"

The group walked out. "Well, that was interesting," André said. "The principal of Hollywood Arts is coming to our party."

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo," Jade muttered. "I'm starting to think that this is not such a great idea…"

"Of course it is!" Tori said, smiling with Cat. "Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>**ok, that's all for now! The next three chapters are gonna be huge. What's gonna happen? Well, I'm not spoiling it! :D Oh, and Happy Hanukkah (a few days late, sorry) to any Jewish readers out there. See you tomorrow! :D**<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Partying, Partying, Yeah!

**this chapter was written kind of fast in my mind. Sorry it's so short, but there will be a LOT happening next chapter (: I will have it up at some point in the afternoon or evening. And much thanks to Riotstarter1214 for catching a mistake I made last chapter. I couldn't remember what Cat was short for (damn my short-term memory loss), so I guessed, but now I know it's Catarina, ha! Only about four more chapters left…**

* * *

><p>At 2:45, the bell rang and, as everyone filed out of school for the weekend, the friends got ready to party in Sikowitz's classroom. Tori and Cat decorated the classroom with blue balloons and set the presents on the table, André and Robbie got the food and, before long, Beck and Jade entered the classroom, with Helen close behind them. "Surprise!" Cat shouted.<p>

Before Jade could comment that it really wasn't a surprise, Helen acted flattered. "Thank you, thank you," she said. "I've always wanted a party in my honor!"

"Um, Helen," André said, trying to be nice. "I think Cat may have meant that for Jade…"

"Oh, right," Helen said, looking embarrassed. "I knew that."

Cat ran up to Jade and hugged her. "This is gonna be a great party. Tori and I stayed up all night planning this!" She looked up at Jade, who looked a little out of it. "Are you okay?"

Jade nodded. "I'm fine," she said, her hand moving to her stomach as she forced on a smile. "You and Tori did a great job planning this party!"

Cat smiled and cheered as Robbie said, "Now, who wants cake?"

"I do!" everyone except Jade said.

As everyone got cake, Beck looked at Jade curiously. "Don't you want cake?"

Jade shook her head. "I haven't really had an appetite lately," she admitted.

Beck gasped. "You don't think you're having the baby now, do you?"

Jade shook her head. "No. It's probably just that disgusting pizza they served at lunch today. I'm positive that he's not coming now."

Beck nodded. "If you're sure…"

"Present time!" Cat shouted as she pulled Jade toward the present table. "Open mine first, Jade! You'll love it!"

Cat threw a gift bag into Jade's arms and Jade forced on a smile again as she took out Cat's present. "A stuffed cat," she said, looking at Cat. "How thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, I know! You can tell him that his Aunt Cat got it for him."

Jade nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Thank you, Cat." Jade grabbed another gift bag and looked at the tag. "Oh, from Tori!" She opened it and gasped. It was a blue onesie with a picture of Beck and Jade sewn on the front. "Tori, did you make this?"

Tori nodded, a huge smile on her face. "You know I did," she said excitedly. "C'mon, tell Tori 'thank you!'"

Without thinking about it, Jade got up and hugged Tori. "Thank you, Tori," she said. "It's great. I know the little guy will love it." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Cuz I do."

Tori gasped happily, but she shook her head. "Now I know you're lying."

Jade grinned. "Damn right I'm lying!" She sighed. "But I really do like it."

Jade opened the presents from the boys, which seemed less-thoughtful. Robbie got a rattle and André got a teething ring. Just before Jade got up again, Helen said, "Wait a minute! I have a present for you, too!" She ran out of the classroom and returned within five minutes. "Trust me, this will be useful."

"What is it? Earplugs?" Jade asked as she unwrapped it. When the wrapping paper was gone, she smiled. "A baby monitor! This IS useful." She got up and hugged Helen. "Thank you!" She turned to the boys and hugged them. "And thank you."

"What is this? A hugging retreat?" Robbie asked out loud. Beck hit the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Be quiet," Beck warned.

"Thank you so much for coming," Jade said. She turned to Tori and Cat. "And thank you guys for planning this." She sighed. "I'm glad we had this party. I really am. And I'm not lying."

"Let's do this again sometime!" Cat said. "Not as a baby shower, but as a…"

At that moment, Mr. Sikowitz walked in. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, looking curious. "What's with all the balloons?"

"We're having a…"

"Get out!" Everyone scrambled out and Mr. Sikowitz sighed. "Crazy kids…" He looked at the cake, grabbed a slice and ate it. "Good cake, though."

* * *

><p>**haha, I HAD to throw in Mr. Sikowitz. The next two chapters will have LOADS of action, so be prepared! See you later! :D**<p> 


	17. Chapter 16: Nobody's Perfect

**hello again! I had this chapter written months ago (I wasn't planning on having this story as long as it is now), so this is a rebuild. Again, I will not be updating tomorrow; I'll be celebrating Christmas with my family. So, as a Christmas present, I'm giving you a cliffhanger. (; Although, in most prego-fics I've read, this one is kind of common (you probs know what it is now, haha!). Read...**

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed. Finals were coming up, summer plans were being made and, above all, with each day that passed, Jade got closer and closer to her due date. She couldn't focus on studying with fear that, at any given moment, she could go into labor.<p>

However, Beck was not gonna let her start failing. He would go over to her place every day and help her study for exams. At one point, not even he could focus on studying. "I can't believe that it's almost time," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Jade muttered, trying to take her mind off of the stomach pains she was having.

Beck put his arm around her. "Jade, I want you to know how proud I am of you."

Jade crinkled her eyebrows. "Proud?"

"Yeah!" Beck got closer to Jade. "I'm so proud of you for going through this tough situation. I know it hasn't been easy for you to go through our junior year pregnant, and I know that you would have done anything to terminate this pregnancy. You are the strongest person I know." Beck paused. "And you're my hero."

Jade nodded. "That's great…"

"Of course it is!" Then, Beck sensed that something was wrong. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Jade sighed, then, like word vomit, she blurted out, "I wanted an abortion."

Beck was not sure if he heard correctly. _Did she, my hero, just say she wanted an abortion?_ he thought. "What?" he asked aloud, his smile still plastered on his face.

Jade winced. _Why did I tell him that?_ she thought to herself. Quickly, she said, "But I didn't…"

"When was this?" Beck demanded, pulling away from her.

_No going back now… _"As soon as I found out I was pregnant."

Beck sighed, standing up slowly. "So you would've aborted this baby without even telling me that you were pregnant?" Jade bit her lip and looked away, causing Beck to shake his head. "I don't believe this."

Beck walked out and Jade immediately ran after him. "Beck! Please!"

Beck looked back at her. "What?" he said with a tone that scared Jade.

Jade could feel herself shaking. "Are… are you mad at me?" she asked softly, her voice on the verge of breaking.

Beck was quiet for a moment. "No," he said finally. "Just disappointed in you." He headed for the front door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

For the first time in forever, Jade felt afraid. "But… but, Beck…"

Beck stopped at the door, not turning around this time. "Jade, I… I can't talk to you right now." He sighed. "I understand that you may have wanted to, but you couldn't even tell me when this was going on?" He shook his head. "I'll see you, okay?"

Jade watched as Beck got into his car and drove off. She had never felt more horrible in her entire life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tori was at her house studying for finals with Cat and André. They were reviewing the rules of improv when, after awhile, there was a knock on the door. Tori got up and opened to door, only to see Jade, her face tear-streaked and her eye makeup smeared. "Jade, what happened?" she said immediately, looking concerned.<p>

"Beck's mad at me," Jade said, a hint of sob in her voice. "Can I come in?"

Before she could answer, Jade entered anyway. "Yeah, sure," Tori said slowly as she shut the door behind her. She sat back on the couch. "Why is Beck mad at you?"

"He called me his hero, and I accidentally told him of my wishes to get an abortion the day I found out I was pregnant."

With that, Jade started crying and Cat got up and hugged her. "It's okay, Jade," she said softly. "Beck can't be mad at you for long. You're having his baby!"

"That's true," André added. "In fact, Beck can't be mad at you for long, period. He loves you. He once told me that he couldn't imagine his life without you."

Jade sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Really?" she said softly.

André nodded. "Yep. Beck really cares about you. I wouldn't worry so much." He looked at his watch. "Woah, I gotta get going! Sinjin's supposed to tutor me for lighting and sound." He kissed Tori lightly on the cheek. "See you, babe." He smiled at Cat. "Later, Cat." He looked at Jade. "See ya, Jade. And don't worry. I'll talk to Beck, but, knowing him, he probably doesn't even remember what happened."

André left and the girls were quiet for a moment. "So, what are the rules of improv again?" Cat wondered.

Before Tori could answer, Jade winced in a manner that frightened Tori. "Jade, are you alright?" Tori wanted to know, afraid that Jade would either yell or hit her.

Jade shook her head. "No…"

"Jade, you heard André. Beck is probably over whatever…"

"It's not that!" Jade shouted, before lowering her voice again. "I… It's either I just pissed myself, or my water just broke…"

* * *

><p>**haha, enjoy the cliffhanger! As a warning, there will be extreme use of language in the next chapter (it's just expected of Jade to swear). See you Monday! :D And Merry Christmas to all!**<p> 


	18. Chapter 17: Catch a Grenade For You

**howdy! I hope y'all had a great Christmas (or holiday). I got a box (which I'll use when I move to college in August) and a hippopotamus (it's a Pillow Pet lol…). Anywho, here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry this chapter is really long. I couldn't help it. Please pardon the over usage of the f-word. It sort of rolled off my fingers as I typed this**

* * *

><p>"What?" Tori and Cat shouted, jumping out of their seats.<p>

"You mean you didn't hear me the first time?" Jade shouted back, looking uncomfortable.

"I heard you," Cat said, raising her hand. "You said you thought you…"

"Oh, don't repeat it!" Tori said, cutting Cat off. "That means we have to get you to the hospital." She sighed. "And I don't get my license until next week."

"I can drive," Cat said.

Jade groaned, "Oh gawd, I might as well be struck down now."

Cat gasped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that…" A contraction then hit Jade, and she shrieked in pain. "Oh my GAWD!" Tori rushed to Jade's side, grabbing her hand, but Jade pushed her away. "Let go of me!"

"Jade, you're gonna have to trust Cat to drive us," Tori said. She paused. "Or you can have the baby in the middle of my living room."

Jade was intrigued. "Would you really let me do that?"

Tori face palmed and Cat pouted. "I'm a good driver!" she said. "I've had my license for a month."

Jade sighed, seeing that she had no choice. "Fine, but if we get into even the slightest fender bender, I'll personally…"

"Yay!" Cat cheered, grabbing her purse. "To the Cat-mobile!"

"Don't call it the Cat-mobile."

The three girls got into Cat's pink convertible and drove off. As they were going along, Tori gasped. "Oh no! Beck!" she shouted.

"What about him?" Jade demanded. She hated when Tori talked about Beck since the day they met.

"He has to be there! It's his baby you're having!"

"He probably doesn't even care."

"I'm sure he does." Tori took out her phone and called Beck. "Hey, Beck, it's Tori!"

"Hey Tori," Beck said from the other end of the phone, not sounding happy. "What's going on?"

"Um, could you meet us at the hospital?"

"Hospital? Why? And who's us?"

"Me, Cat and Jade. Jade's having the baby."

Beck gasped. "Oh my! I'll be there as soon as I can." He paused. "How are you getting to the hospital anyway?"

"Cat's driving."

Beck shook his head. "Be careful, okay?"

Tori nodded. "We are." At that moment, Jade shrieked in pain again. "Gotta go!"

"Okay. Take care of her!"

"I am." Tori hung up. "Jade, must you scream so loud?"

"You try going through this pain!" Jade shouted at her. "Then tell me that it doesn't hurt like fucking hell!"

"Well, if it hurts so badly, squeeze my hand. Maybe it'll help." Jade took Tori's hand, and squeezed it hard. A minute later, Jade let go and Tori shook her hand. "Man, it must really hurt if you managed to bruise my hand."

"Yeah, but I also enjoy hurting you."

Tori sighed. "Cat, are we almost there?"

"I think so," Cat said, looking at her GPS. "It's a few miles away."

Tori nodded and Jade poked Tori. "Ow," Tori shouted. "What did you do that for?"

"I felt like it," Jade replied. "Also, what did Beck say?"

"He said that he would be there as soon as possible."

"Wait." Jade sighed. "He's actually gonna be there?" Tori nodded. "Maybe André was right…"

* * *

><p>Soon, they arrived at the hospital and they admitted Jade in, Tori doing the paperwork and waiting for Beck, and Cat staying with Jade. Jade was put into an ugly hospital gown and Cat began messing around with the things in the hospital room until Jade finally got sick of it. "Cat, I want you to go on a little mission for me," Jade said.<p>

"Yeah, Jade?" Cat replied in a saluting stance.

"Go to the second floor and ask the nice reception lady for Cam Rah."

Cat nodded and skipped out. "Kay-kay, Jade! I won't let you down!"

As soon as Cat's shadow disappeared, Jade snickered. "Sucker," she muttered.

"Knock-knock!" Tori said in a singsong tone as she approached the door.

Jade looked in the direction of the door and nodded. "What do you want?"

"I've got a present for you!" Tori brought Beck in. "I'll leave you guys for a few minutes."

"Or a few hours!" Jade yelled after her. She looked at Beck. "Hi, Beck."

"Hi, Jade," Beck said coolly. He went up to her bedside. "How bad is the pain? On a scale of one to ten?"

"Fucking ten!" Jade grumbled, but then she crinkled her eyebrows at Beck. "Wait, are you saying you're not mad?"

"Jade, I was never mad." Beck grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It's just… the idea of you getting rid of our baby, when he's so close to being here, that upset me. That was all. It almost felt like you said that he died." He kissed Jade's cheek. "I love you. I hope you know that. And I always will."

Jade felt tears of happiness coming to her eyes, but she managed to hold them back. "Hey, Beck, you missed."

Beck looked confused. "Huh?"

"You missed." She pulled his head gently towards him and kissed him on the lips. They softly kissed each other until… "Oh gawd! Seriously?" Jade shouted in pain.

Beck took her hands, which Jade held a firm grip to, and looked in the hallway for a passing nurse. As soon as one came, he shouted, "Hey!"

The nurse looked in and saw Beck. "Well, hi! What can I do for you?" she said.

"Um, do you know where Dr. Stella Magellan is?"

"Stella? Oh, she's out of practice, sir. She left yesterday. Sorry."

Beck sighed. "Great…"

"Well, what's going on?"

Jade felt annoyed that the nurse had no idea. "Well, considering this is the fucking birthing ward, what's your guess?" she shouted.

The nurse winced. "Well, I wasn't sure whether you had the baby or not. I'll go get someone."

"Why can't you do anything?"

The nurse paused. "I'm scared of you."

The nurse ran out, and Jade sighed. "Seriously? She's scared of me?"

"She's not the only one either," Beck muttered, remembering the instance when André admitted his fear of Jade.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Beck thought a moment, trying to put it nicely. "Well, you leave quite an impression on people. They should be scared of you."

Jade nodded, glad that Beck was nice about it. "Damn right."

"Hello, hello," an unfamiliar voice said as a person they didn't recognize walk in. "I'm Dr. Craig Brady, filling in for Dr. Stella Magellan. And you guys are?"

"I'm Beck Oliver," Beck said as he stood up, reaching out to shake Craig's hand. "And that's my girlfriend, Jade West."

"I see," Dr. Craig replied, shaking his head at the idea of another unmarried couple having a baby. "Well, let's see what's going on." Dr. Craig went to the foot of the bed, causing Jade to freak out. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna see how far along you are."

"39 weeks!" Jade answered.

"I meant in dilation." Dr. Craig put on a pair of non-latex gloves and…

"Don't you dare!"

"We're going to be finding out how long it'll be before you'll be having the baby."

Jade sighed. "Well, the sooner the better. I can't stand this pain."

"It won't be that soon." Dr. Craig shook his head. "We only have you at three centimeters, so it'll be awhile. Just try to get comfortable. You'll be in for a long night."

Dr. Craig left, and Jade sighed. "How long is this supposed to last?"

"I don't know," Beck answered, sitting down in his chair again. "But I will stay up all night with you if I have to."

Jade smiled. "Thank you, Beck," she answered, kissing his cheek.

Beck smiled back. "And this time, you missed."

* * *

><p>Time flew by. Tori returned not long after Dr. Craig left and Cat never returned (all three guessed she was placed in the psych ward again). By ten, Tori went to go find Cat so they could go home. "We have school tomorrow. I hope the baby comes soon. Send me a picture!" she said before leaving.<p>

By what seemed like one-thirty, Jade lost her mind and asked for painkillers. "I can't take the pain anymore," she moaned. "I don't know why I didn't ask for them earlier!"

Dr. Craig checked the dilation again and shook his head. "No can do, Jade," he said.

"And why not?"

"Because you're now fully dilated." He smiled. "You're about to become a mother."

Jade hit her head against the pillow. "Oh gawd…"

Beck ran his hand through the blue strands of Jade's hair. "Hey, it's gonna be alright," he said in a reassuring tone. He gave her both of his hands. "We're almost there."

"Okay, Jade," Dr. Craig said, putting his scrubs on. "I want you to push on your next contraction. Remember, don't hold your breath and don't be afraid to hold back anything. Holding back could hurt you."

Jade nodded. "Does that mean I could say anything I want? No matter how offensive?"

Dr. Craig shrugged. "I guess…"

"Excellent." As soon as the next contraction hit, Jade pushed as hard as she could, yelling, "Beck, you suck!"

Beck nodded, seeing that coming. "I'm sorry."

"You should be! If it weren't for you and that STUPID, fucking condom, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess and I wouldn't be in so much fucking pain!"

"I know."

Dr. Craig nodded. "Jade, you yelling at him is working well. Keep up the momentum."

* * *

><p>After about half an hour or so, the baby was mostly out. "Alright, Jade, you've done really well," Dr. Craig said. "Just give me one more big one and you'll be all done."<p>

Jade nodded, feeling exhausted. She had been yelling about anything she could thing about in order to keep up the momentum and she felt out of energy. Beck, who was on his second wind from being so tired, knew that Jade was feeling more tired than he was. "Jade, you okay?" he asked her.

"What's your guess?" Jade muttered, feeling dead tired.

"Hey, don't give up now. Look how far you've come throughout these 39 weeks. You're almost done. I love you."

Jade breathed a content sigh, and, inspired by Beck's loving words, gave one last push, yelling out in pain.

The next thing they knew, they heard the cry of their son. Immediately, Beck passed out. Jade looked down at him. "Beck? Hey, Beck!" she shouted. She looked at Dr. Craig. "Now what?"

Dr. Craig smiled. "First of all, congratulations! It's a boy! Secondly, it's common for first-time fathers to faint, even if they're not afraid of anything." Dr. Craig got one of the nurses that had been preparing for the birth of the baby to wake Beck up and went to get the baby cleaned up and weighed.

Beck awakened as soon as the nurse bent down to his side and stood next to Jade's side. "Did you hold him yet?" he wanted to know, clueless of how long he was out.

"No…" Jade replied just as the nurse came, holding the little baby in a yellow blanket. Jade gently took the little bundle and was immediately awestruck. The boy had Beck's eyes and hair, and Jade's facial expression. Her eyes filled with tears and Jade didn't even try to hold them back. "Beck, he's… he's so gorgeous."

Beck looked at the baby and agreed, kissing his girlfriend and then their son. "You know, he needs a name now."

"That he does." Jade looked at the baby's face and said after awhile. "How about Evan? He looks like an Evan to me."

Beck nodded. "Evan sounds like a perfect name." Then he added, "And, maybe for his middle name, we could use Julius? As in Julius Caesar?"

Jade giggled at Beck's reference, but couldn't help but agree. She smiled contently. "Then Evan it is. Evan Julius Oliver-West." She looked at Beck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beck put his arm around Jade and Evan, their little family finally together.

* * *

><p>**well, that was definitely long! Sorry about the length. It would have been a lot longer, but I think 9.5 pages is more than enough. Sorry about that. See you tomorrow! :D**<p> 


	19. Chapter 18: Never Had a Dream Come True

**): this is the official last chapter! I wanna start off by thanking all of you for your love and reviews. 36 subscribers? 10,000 hits? The most I've EVER had on a story! You guys are the bestest! *hugs* Second, this chapter was written kind of fast, and is not as long as last chapter. Again, thank you for all your support in this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! (":**

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at Hollywood Arts. André threw his lunch on the table in an act of annoyance. "Have any of you seen Beck today?" he said.<p>

"He's at the hospital, probably," Cat replied.

"What makes you say that?" André paused. "Wait a minute… is Jade having the baby?" Before anyone could answer, Tori's phone went off. "Hey, who texted?"

Tori took her phone out of her purse and gasped. "Beck did. It's a picture message!" she said excitedly. She opened the message. "Aww! Guys, look! Jade had the baby!"

She showed André, Robbie and Cat the picture of little Evan with his parents. "Aww, he's adorable!" Cat squealed. "He's like a little Beck crossed with a bit of Jade!"

"He looks like a demon," Rex commented.

"No he doesn't! He looks sweet!" She grabbed Tori's phone and stared at the picture. "Guys, we have to go visit them!"

"Wait, right now?" Robbie asked her.

"Well, why not?" André said, chiming in with Cat. "It's not like we're gonna be missed. It IS finals week."

"I agree," Tori said.

"Then let's go!"

The friends made their way to Cat's car (which Robbie and André were reluctant to enter) when they saw Helen in the car next to it. "Where do you guys think you're going?" she demanded.

"We're going to the hospital," Cat said brightly.

Helen crinkled her eyebrows. "For what?"

Immediately, everyone looked at Tori, who sighed. "Jade had the baby last night," she said. "We're going to visit them."

Helen smiled. "As I said before, I DO love babies. Always wanted to have one of my own. The closest I ever got was Drake Parker, who was like a son to me…"

"So we can go?" André asked.

Helen's smile remained. "Nope. You may stay and go visit after school."

"Dang it!" Robbie whined. "I was hoping that I could skip Theatrical Art today."

At that moment, Helen's smile faded. "You aren't skipping anything, Mr. Shapiro."

"But I'm bad at art…"

"Stop complaining," Rex muttered. "Before the whole world starts tuning you out."

* * *

><p>2:45 came and the friends piled in Cat's car and made the half-hour drive to the hospital. Tori and Cat led the boys to the room Jade was in and were greeted by Beck. "Hey guys," he whispered, a huge grin on his face. "Come on in. I'd like you to meet someone."<p>

Beck led the group inside and saw Jade holding a tiny, yellow bundle. "Hi," Jade said, looking abnormally happy. "Guys, this is Evan. Evan Julius Oliver-West."

"Aww, he's taking both your last names?" Cat said happily.

"Well, he has to. He's gonna be living with both of us. Me on the weekdays, Beck on the weekends, until he gets older."

Cat nodded, pretending to understand, while André put his arm around Beck. "Hey, congratulations, man!" he said, a smile on his face. "You're a daddy!"

Beck smiled. "I know," he said. "I can't wait for you to experience this, man… minus the fainting part."

"Trust me, that's won't be for awhile… and what fainting?"

Beck looked embarrassed as he told the story to André as Tori and Cat went up to Jade's bedside. "Jade, he really is adorable," Cat said. "He has your pout…"

Jade put on an evil smile. "He lived inside me for 39 weeks. I'd be surprised if he didn't," she replied. She put her finger in Evan's palm, and Evan grasped it. "He also inherited my grasp." She sighed. "Guys, thank you so much for your support throughout the school year." She looked at Tori. "Especially you."

Tori pointed at herself. "Why me?" she wanted to know. "What did I do?"

"You convinced me to hang on to this little guy, and you kept your word for keeping your mouth shut about my pregnancy, even though the whole school found out. And that baby shower you and Cat threw for me was amazing." Jade closed her eyes. "And I absolutely mean my thank you."

Tori smiled. "Come on, give Tori a hug!"

"I kind of can't. My arm is a little full…"

"Then one arm hug!" Tori gave Jade a one arm hug and Jade wore a sarcastic smile. "Congratulations, mother."

"Thanks, Aunt Tori."

* * *

><p>Soon, the friends left and Beck and Jade were alone with Evan. "What do we do now?" Beck asked her.<p>

"I have no idea," Jade muttered, her eyes closing. "It's been a really long 24 hours. I say we sleep."

Beck nodded. "Sleep sounds good, actually."

Beck put Evan in the portable crib and fell asleep in the chair next to Jade's bed. After awhile, Jade murmured, "Hey, Beck, you can sleep in the bed with me if you want."

Beck yawned. "Alright," he said drowsily, climbing onto the bed. "But we're not having sex."

"Why not?"

Beck was surprised. "Do you not know of the situation we just went through?"

Jade giggled. "Yeah, I know." She put her arm over Beck. "We're going to be great parents, aren't we?"

Beck nodded. "Indeed we are." He rolled over so he was facing Jade. "The best little Evan could ever get."

* * *

><p>**the end! Again, thank you everybody! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews. Each one has made me smile. (: I might be writing a sequel, so keep your eyes peeled. See you soon! :D**<p>

* * *

><p>Much love,<p>

Siobhan (:


End file.
